Gris
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Noah no es heterosexual, pero definitivamente tampoco es homosexual. Cuando a él le gusta una persona, las cosas suelen sentirse distinto a como se deberían. Así que quizás es algo menos común, algo que empieza con a. O quizás todo es más complicado. Porque no todo es negro o blanco, a veces las cosas son un poco más gris.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Feliz día de la diversidad sexual! Primero que nada quiero advertir que este fanfic está a rebosar de mis headcanons, sin que ninguno de estos contradiga el canon. Y bueno, hago esto principalmente porque estoy habida de más representación para mi comunidad. Si vieron la imagen de portada probablemente ya sabrán de que trata esto, pero si no déjense sorprender y por favor siempre mantengan la mente abierta. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 **Antes de Drama Total**

La primera vez que alguien me cuestiono por mi orientación sexual tenía nueve años. Probablemente ahora mismo se están cuestionando que tipo de monstruo cuestionaría a un niño de nueve años sobre su orientación sexual. Bueno, si esa pregunta se pasó por tú mente probablemente es porque llevas mucho tiempo sin convivir con niños, o simplemente no les pones atención.

Y no, no voy a empezar con esas tonterías de que los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles. Porqué honestamente lo último que me sentí fue ofendido cuando eso sucedió. En todo caso asqueado, pero más que nada porque mi mejor amiga escupió su gelatina sobre mí cuando escucho la pregunta. Vaya que es sensible la niña.

En fin. Antes de llegar a este punto de relato les contare algunos datos que por alguna estúpida razón las personas creen que están de algún modo relacionadas con la orientación sexual.

Mi madre, Anika Kapur, y mi padre, Vivaam Dasari, nacieron y crecieron en la India. Vivaam, primogénito de los Dasari, obtenía todo lo que pedía, así que cuando pidió viajar a Canadá para estudiar el Este de Asia en la Universidad de Toronto a mis abuelos les pareció bien. Por otro lado Anika, única mujer en una familia donde había también tres varones, fue una niña prodigio que lucho contra el sistema y consiguió una beca para estudiar una Ingeniería en Computación también en Toronto. Se conocieron, se enamoraron y mandaron todo a la mierda para ponerse inmediatamente a hacer hijos. Ocho partos, nueve hijos, seis hombres y tres mujeres.

Ahora papá es gerente en una tienda de zapatos y raquetas de tenis y mamá fue ama de casa hasta que cuando yo tenía once años y mis hermanas Angel y Paridhi doce decidió que todos estábamos lo suficientemente grandes para no necesitarla en casa todo el día y abrió un pequeño café internet.

Una vez explicado mi contexto familiar vayamos a los otros puntos. Sí, soy creyente y soy católico. ¿Sorprendido? Probablemente. Y si se lo están preguntando, sí hay católicos en India (no muchos), mi mamá era una y cuando vino a Canadá lo trajo consigo. En cambio mi padre solía ser agnóstico, pero se atonto tanto por mi mamá que si ella le hubiera pedido que se convirtiera al pastafarismo él hubiera aceptado.

En cuanto al motivo por el que yo creo es simple. Estadísticamente es más probable que exista un Dios a que no (técnicamente es aún más probable que no seamos más que una simulación por computadora, pero me gusta pensar que soy demasiado complejo para eso), y honestamente pienso que no soy tan mala persona, por lo que no tengo nada que perder con su existencia. Por otro lado en mi familia tienes dos opciones los domingos: O haces las tareas domésticas que se suponen le tocan a mi papá a cambio de cinco dólares, o pasas una hora sentado escuchando hablar sobre un libro antiguo. La elección era obvia.

Y bueno, siempre me he llevado mejor con las mujeres que los hombres. Todo empezó con que mi hermano, hombre, más cercano ya tenía seis años cuatro meses cuando yo nací. Mi papá en verdad se esforzó por pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo cuando era pequeño, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que prefería fingir que prestaba atención a las películas que veían mis hermanas antes de salir a jugar pelota con él.

En la escuela las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Cuando iba a preescolar durante la primer semana en mi salón no había suficientes mantas para la siesta, así que decidieron que los dos niños más pequeños (ósea yo y una niña llamada Marley Williams) deberían compartir. Al inicio pensé que podría entrenarla, como a un perro, para que fuera una compañía agradable y obediente. Pero la niña se resistió a mis intentos de amaestrarla por lo que decidí que me agradaba, e incluso cuando cada quien tuvo su propia mantita decidimos seguir durmiendo uno cerca del otro. Así que desde entonces somos amigos, e incluso hubo una época en la que considere que sería la única amiga que necesitaría por el resto de mi vida (después de un incidente que incluía a una come crayolas que se sentía con el derecho de babear a un niño soló porque fue amable con ella), después de todo vivíamos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para estar seguros de que siempre iríamos en las mismas escuelas hasta, quizás, la universidad.

También se bailar, en realidad incluso se podría decir que soy bueno. Y, cuando estoy especialmente contento, incluso llego a disfrutar de hacerlo. Pero esa historia no voy a contarla.

Ahora regresemos a mi yo de nueve años que se intentaba limpiar la gelatina de su chaleco mientras Marley miraba incrédula a Joey Bergeron, un chico que se había convertido en nuestro amigo durante los últimos dos años.

—¡Dijimos que íbamos a esperar al momento correcto para preguntárselo!— exclamó horrorizada.

Les daré una breve descripción de Marley. Primero que nada, es diminuta. No importa qué edad tuviera cuando la conocieras, ella es sencillamente diminuta. Tiene el cabello castaño siempre amarrado en decenas de pequeñas trenzas, la piel ligeramente más oscura que la mía y unos ojos pequeños enmarcados por la variedad de gafas más extrañas que puede encontrar.

—Pero para ti nunca iba a ser el momento correcto— se justificó Joey.

—Es que no es del todo amable preguntarle a una persona si es gay. Él tendría que decírnoslo cuando esté listo.

—Están diciendo que ustedes en verdad creen que soy gay— intente confirmar con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de limpiarme—. ¿Tienen alguna base para plantear esa teoría?

—Bueno Noah— por cierto, mi nombre es Noah Dasari, mucho gusto—. Nunca te ha gustado una chica, y puedes llegar a ser bastante afeminado.

Yo mire a mi amigo con una ceja enarcada antes de voltear a ver a Marley.

—A ella tampoco le ha gustado nunca un niño y nadie le dice que es lesbiana— observé.

—Tres.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me han gustado tres niños.

Una parte de mi quería reclamarle por nunca haberme contado sobre eso. Pero otra, la más lógica, recordaba que si bien yo llevaba casi cuatro años comiendo las manzanas que me mandaba su mamá, ella no había ido a mi casa hasta el año anterior cuando me habían regalado a mí perro y ya no se lo había podido impedir. Entonces tenía algo de sentido.

—De todos modos. ¿Quién dice que a mí nunca me ha gustado una niña?

—¿Te ha gustado una?— preguntó Joey escéptico.

—Sí, Alexantra.

Alexantra Predescu era una niña Rumana que había pasado el año anterior en nuestra escuela y qué la maestra había decidido que yo debía cuidar, en vista de que no dominaba del todo el idioma. No era especialmente bonita, porque no ser europeo no te hace automáticamente atractivo, pero tampoco es como si eso importara. Podría decirse que la deteste por el primer mes y medio, cuando saque un 8.6 por su culpa. Finalmente aprendí a tolerarla, y mientras ella aprendía más de la lengua y yo descubría que en realidad tenía cerebro incluso llegue a apreciarla como amiga. Y justo dos semanas antes de que acabara el curso escolar, cuando ya sabía que sus padres habían tomado la decisión de regresar a Rumania, me di cuenta de que me gustaba. Pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo de eso que la verdad ni siquiera recordaba exactamente como había llegado a esa conclusión.

—¿Ustedes fueron novios y no me dijeron?— me cuestionó Marley aparentemente dolida.

—¿Qué? No. Solo me gustó.

—¿Y porque no fueron novios?— pregunto Joey.

—¿Por qué tú no has sido novio de _ninguna_ de las niñas que te han gustado?— le conteste sarcásticamente.

—Porque yo no les gusto. Pero Alexantra, Noah, estaba completamente loca por ti— respondió, demasiado serio.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Cariño, toda la maldita escuela lo sabía— dijo Marley, y si bien ella solía ser honesta conmigo, algo debía estar mal. No había forma humana posible de que toda la escuela supiera _algo_ y yo no.

-0-0-0-

Después de que se enteraran de Alexantra, Marley y Joey habían dejado en paz el tema de mi orientación sexual. Supongo que asumieron que eso significaba que era heterosexual. ¿Qué si yo lo asumí también? No. En realidad no había ninguna razón lógica de porque pensar eso, pero sencillamente parecía incorrecto. Aunque tampoco es como si en verdad le hubiera dado muchas vueltas al tema después de eso.

Entonces, dos años después, Serena Girard llegó a mi vida.

Técnicamente ella ya llevaba ahí un tiempo, cinco años para ser exactos, pero en realidad jamás habíamos hablado. Ella era el tipo de chica que aunque podía hacerse de un futuro por sí sola, probablemente terminaría casada con algún pobre diablo que si se había esforzado por conseguir algo de su vida y que aparte sería guapo. Y entonces se quemó casi la mitad de la cara. Así de cruel, así de simple. Y Mayra, a la que Selene en verdad nunca le había agradado, decidió que debíamos ser amables con ella en vista que todos sus amigos hipócritas habían decidido que al parecer ella no era tan agradable después de todo.

Nosotros no éramos la clase de personas que eran _amables_ con las personas. Eso era lo que nos había mantenido fuera de las estadísticas de acoso escolar a pesar de ser nerds irremediables. Pero la pobre niña en verdad daba pena, así que de nunca cruzar palabra se convirtió en algo así como nuestra amiga de un día para otro.

Honestamente yo creía que Joey se lanzaría inmediatamente sobre ella, después de todo había estado colado por ella desde que teníamos ocho y el hecho de que ahora no fuera bonita no le quitaba que sus hijos lo serían (no me juzguen, tenía once y creía que la sexualidad funcionaba igual con animales y humanos). Pero resulto ser tan superficial cómo todos los demás.

Mi historia con Serena empezó más o menos igual que con Alexantra, solo que en vista de que en este caso no hubo ningún tipo de barrera de lenguaje todo fue mucho más fácil. Eso y que la niña era una maldita genio.

Antes del accidente no había mucho que destacar de ella en cuanto a lo académico se refería. Pero la primera vez que trabajamos en equipo juntos, para mi desagrado, en un proyecto de matemáticas Serena no solo logro mantener mi ritmo, sino que llego un punto en el que a mí me costó mantener el de ella. Y aunque en el resto de las materias era claramente superior, ella definitivamente se esforzaba por vencerme. En realidad, todo se convirtió en una amistosa competencia entre nosotros, todo. Y me encantaba.

No es fácil que verdaderamente respete a las personas. Claro, soy bastante educado con los mayores y los niños. También soy capaz de hacer que una persona se sienta sucia y miserable sin tener que usar una sola mala palabra. Pero respeto, lo que en verdad es respeto, es algo que hasta ese momento de mi vida solo se lo habían ganado cuatro personas de mi parte: Mi madre, Marley, mi hermano mayor Abhinav y la directora de la escuela. Y ahora estaba ella.

—Es una lástima lo que le paso, ella era realmente bonita— comento Joey en una ocasión mientras veíamos a Marley y ella hablar sobre el libro que le había prestado.

—¿Bromeas? Creo que esas quemaduras fueron lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Ahora que no es "bonita", resulta que es verdaderamente brillante, y divertida…

Mierda. Era lo único que podía pensar. Porque, mierda, ella me gustaba. Ya estaba por acabar el ciclo escolar también en esta ocasión, pero, a diferencia de Alexantra, Selene no iría a ningún lado. Y aunque estábamos a punto de terminar la escuela primaria para ir a secundaria, vivíamos lo suficientemente cerca para que las posibilidades de ir a una distinta eran mínimas.

Y ahí estaba yo, un puberto de casi doce años haciendo miles de planes tontos en su cabeza. La graduación sería pronto, y yo ya me imaginaba bailando con ella y toda la maldita cosa. ¿Conocen la canción de "Soul Sister"? Bueno, había decidido que esa sería _nuestra_ canción. Aun me cuesta creer lo estúpidamente cursi que puedo llegar a ser cuando alguien me gusta. Eso sin mencionar mi propósito de leer los libros que a ella le gustaban, y lo hice, todos, tarde menos de un mes en realidad. Lo que es una hazaña considerando el pésimo romance que manejaban todos.

La cuestión es que durante la fiesta de graduación en verdad bailamos juntos. No una canción lenta, porque no hubo ninguna, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Y por un momento creí que también para ella.

Durante ese verano las cosas parecían ir demasiado bien, considerando que era la época del año donde había más posibilidades de que todos los Dasari estuviéramos en casa al mismo tiempo. Y que mi hermano Parakram, el segundo que en ese entonces tenía poco más de 23 años y medio, había embarazado a su novia.

Jugaba videojuegos en línea con Joey, leía todos los libros que era capaz de conseguir (la mayoría de la casa de Marley), jugaba pelota con mi perro (al que había amaestrado para que pensara que los paseos era horribles) y hablaba mucho con Selene. Incluso habíamos salido en un par de ocasiones los cuatro, al cine y esas tonterías. Podía decirse que ella había llegado a revolucionar completamente la placida dinámica que habíamos construido y que ni siquiera Alexantra había logrado mover, y la verdad es que no me molestaba.

Nunca pensé en declarármele, no veía la necesidad, estaba cómodo con nuestra relación así como estábamos. Pero sí que esperaba poder llevarla conmigo a la boda de mi hermano.

No puedo decir que no sabía que había algo mal con ella desde antes. Tendría que haber sido un retrasado total para no notarlo. Si bien sus antiguos "amigos" habían sido unos idiotas totales y la habían abandonado, lo cierto es que ella tampoco había hecho nada para buscarlos. Porque ya no se sentía digna de ser querida. La había escuchado decirlo en más de una ocasión, y por supuesto yo nunca había tenido la decencia de decirle que eso no era cierto. También estaban todas las ocasiones en las que la había visto llorar en el hombro de Marley, de un momento a otro, sin que nada verdaderamente hubiera pasado. Incluso me entere de que había eliminado todas sus redes sociales y tirado a la basura su ropa linda. Y no era para menos, se había quemado casi la mitad de la maldita cara. Aun así nada me preparo para eso.

No, no se preocupen, no se suicidó. Hasta donde se actualmente está estudiando matemáticas en la misma universidad en la que Marley biología, pero ese no es el punto.

Lo que sucedió es que el mismo día que yo iba a invitarla a la boda de mi hermano ella nos informó que se mudaría, por lo que no estaría con nosotros en la secundaria. Parecía una broma de mal gusto.

—Mi familia quiere empezar de nuevo— bla, bla, bla—. Yo quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie me conozco ni quien era antes del incidente— bla, bla, bla—. Aparte, ya no hay nada aquí para mí.

Creo que eso fue realmente lo que me dolió. ¿Cómo que ya no había nada ahí para ella? ¿Qué mierda éramos nosotros?

Así que fui a la boda de mi hermano con Marley, que en realidad también estaba bastante dolida. Y mientras soltábamos pestes sobre los vestidos de las tías de la esposa de mi hermano y discutíamos si era mi obligación como su tío más listo asegurarme que el bebé no nacido fuera más inteligente que su padre, Selene salió al tema. Y yo le confesé que me gustaba.

Y ella me dijo que no se me notaba.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

Me pregunto si me había gustado alguien entre Alexantra y Selene.

Yo le dije que no.

Y ella me dijo que entonces lo justo es que ahora ella me contara de los cuatro chicos que le habían gustado en su vida, porque al parecer había habido uno más desde la última vez que habíamos tocado el tema.

En verdad no es que me emocionara mucho el tema, pero tampoco había nada mejor que hacer. Aparte de que estábamos en una boda. Lo que significaba que el romance estaba en el aire o algo así. Sin embargo mientras más hablaba Marley más atención ponía. Ninguna de sus "historias de amor" era especialmente larga o inte4resante, pero todas tenían _algo_ que las mías no. Algo que hacía que lo que yo había sentido por Alexantra, o incluso por Selene, se sintiera… incompleto.

-0-0-0-

¿Por qué rayos había nombrado "Soul Sister" como una canción que describiera lo que sentía por Selene? Definitivamente la primera vez que la había visto no había sentido nada, ¿A qué se refería exactamente a que la manera en la que se movía "no era justa"? Y mi corazón definitivamente no se salía de mi pecho cuando la veía. Así que, en las dos semanas de verano que me restaban me puse a escuchar canciones de amor, leer poemas de amor, ver películas de amor y usar mucho el recién inaugurado café internet de mi madre.

Termine asqueado, completamente harto de todas esas cursilerías y malas metáforas (en serió, si se creen poetas deben de encontrar algo mejor que "tus labios de rubí" o "delicada como una rosa"). Pero más veía más necesidad tenía de seguir buscando. Por qué no podía evitar sentir que había algo… raro en todo lo que encontraba. Algo que yo no sentía cuando me gustaba alguien.

Finalmente, gracias a una publicación de Tumblr (no me enorgullezco de haber terminado ahí), encontré una palabra que me llamó la atención y continúe mi búsqueda desde ahí.

Y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

-0-0-0-

Al llegar a la secundaria fue cuando mi tendencia a juntarme más con mujeres se hizo claro, ya que a mi vida llegaron un par de chicas que se unieron a nuestro pequeño grupo: Marley Oullet y Victoria Li. Sí, leyeron bien, otra Marley. Solo que esta de piel algo más clara, mucho más alta y sin gafas. Pero claro, como llego segunda a mi vida, ella siempre fue para mí Oullet.

Oullet y Vicky habían sido amigas desde casi tanto tiempo cómo Marley y yo, y eran el tipo de amigas que no veían la necesidad de socializar con nadie más que una con la otra. Pero cómo en la escuela suelen obligarte a hacer equipos, terminaron trabajando con nosotros. La relación se hubiera quedado en lo estrictamente profesional si Oullet no hubiera hecho una referencia, muy mala por cierto, a Kosmic Kaos. En ese momento Joey decidió que la amaba, y yo que definitivamente podría soportarla.

—Conozco a una chica que una vez entro al duodécimo nivel secreto del Dragón Asesino— dijo ella una vez, mientras discutíamos de quien tenía las mejores influencias en el juego.

—Cariño, yo creé ese nivel— eso es cierto, cuando tenía seis años en realidad. Aún estoy orgulloso de ello.

A partir de entonces mi vida en casa se hizo más interesante. Entre Oullet (Mwitch214), Joey (Bergetron2000), la chica que una vez había estado en mi nivel secreto (Cinderhella243) y yo (no son lo suficientemente buenos para saber mi Nick), hicimos una alianza subterránea capaz de patear los traseros de algunas leyendas cómo Newton, Pythagoras y Kranthor (los de la alianza "científica" de Kosmic Kaos, no los verdaderos).

Vicky también me agrada, la niña sabe cómo hacer juegos de palabras dignos de un verdadero poeta (y lo mejor de todo, sin una pisca de romance). Eso sin mencionar que tiene una colección de comics lo suficientemente amplia cómo para saciar mi sed de lectura mientras Marley acaba de leer sus libros y me los presta.

Rápidamente me empecé a sentir cómodo con ellas. Y la exasperante secundaría llena de hormonas y problemas superficiales se convirtió se disolvía alrededor de nuestro pequeño santuario nerd justo al fondo del salón, donde uno puede echarse una siesta sin que el maestro lo note. O al menos eso creía.

—¿Hay algo entre Marley y tú?— me pregunto Oullet en una ocasión.

—En este momento unos trescientos metros entre mi escritorio y el baño de mujeres, aunque claro varía dependiendo de en qué escusado está sentada— respondí.

No soy tonto, ya deberían saberlo, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Pero la pregunta era tan estúpida que no merecía una respuesta, debía alegrarse de que me hubiera dignado a abrir la boca.

Entonces, una semana después, fue el turno de Marley de hacer exactamente la misma pregunta.

—Claro. Oullet y yo llevamos saliendo seis meses— llevábamos cinco conociéndonos—, y de hecho estamos planeando en casarnos. Deberías ir, será divertido. Cómo no hay ningún bebé de por medio en esta boda si habrá alcohol.

Le di una vuelta a la página del comic que estaba leyendo en ese momento, así que no veía a mi mejor amiga, pero sabía que estaba rodando los ojos.

—Vamos Noah, es importante.

—No— la mire con fastidio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Marley. ¿A qué estas jugando?— le pregunte, había logrado incluso que dejara a un lado el comic de Vicky.

—Mira Noah, sé que eres muy inteligente para muchas cosas.

—Soy un niño prodigio, cariño.

—Cómo sea. Pero también sé que eres estúpido para estas cosas— juro que si hubiera sido cualquiera que no fuera ella la habría hecho llorar, se cómo hacer eso con las personas que me fastidian—. A Mayra le gustas, y mucho. Y creo que Joey dijo algo que puede que la haya hecho creer que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—¿A Joey no le gustaba ella? ¿Por qué la haría creer eso?

—Por qué eso de la estupidez respecto a estos temas parece generalizado para todos los hombres. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que cómo nunca se sabe contigo en lo que se refiere a tus gustos tenía que preguntar antes. Y ahora qué sé la respuesta tengo que pedirte que no la lastimes. Mayra es mi amiga, y es buena persona. No hagas que se aleje.

Yo sabía que a Mayra le había dolido tanto cómo a mí el abandono de Selene. Después de todo creo que había sido la única amiga real que había tenido en su vida hasta antes de que Oullet y Victoria llegaran a nuestra vida, y temía que mi falta de tacto las alejara de ella. Y, siendo honesto, yo tampoco quería alejarlas.

Así que hice algo que Noah nunca hacía. Hice que Oullet se sentara enfrente de mí, parada me resultaba un poco intimidante, por ese entonces era casi una cabeza más alta que yo, y le eche un pequeño discurso que no incluía ni una pizca de sarcasmo. Le dije que era importante para mí y que en verdad la apreciaba cómo una amiga, pero que eso era todo, una amiga.

—¿Es que soy fea?

Honestamente me sorprendió un poco su reacción. ¿En serió todo el mundo es así de superficial?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar si eras fea o guapa. Pero estas más cerca de lo segundo… supongo.

—¿En verdad tienes que pararte a pensar si una chica es guapa o no? — por su expresión puedo decir que no me creía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

¡Mierda, sí! Tenía que pararme a pensar antes de juzgar si una persona era atractiva o no. Y no solía hacerlo muy seguido porque no le encontraba el maldito chiste.

—Mira, créeme o no. Pero lo importante es que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, todos. Y que sigamos jugando Kosmic Kaos, y trabajando en equipo y todas esas mierdas. Así que, tú decides, supongo— ya me había cansado.

Seguimos siendo amigos.

Tres semanas después ella y Joey empezaron a salir.

Duraron exactamente 22 días.

Y cuando cortaron, por supuesto, me echaron la culpa a mí.

-0-0-0-

No puedo decir que mi decisión de "salir del closet" (si puede llamarse de esa manera) ante mis amigos, tuviera una relación directa con lo que había pasado entre Joey y Oullet. Pero tampoco fueron hechos completamente independientes.

Eran finales de año escolar, y las cosas ya habían sido incomodas por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo cómo para que me empezará a importar. Así que un día durante el almuerzo lo solté, como si nada, Para romper el hielo, creo.

—Soy asexual.

¿Recuerdan la escena con la gelatina? Ahora imagínensela con agua, y sí, otra vez yo fui el afectado.

—Diablos Marley, tienes que aprender a dejar de escupir cosas cada que hablamos de mi orientación sexual— dije mientras le quitaba su servilleta a su sándwich y me empezaba a limpiar con ella.

—¿Esperen? ¿Ya habían hablado de su orientación sexual antes?— preguntó Oullet.

—Fue hace años, creíamos que Noah era gay— respondió Joey.

Esa era probablemente la primera vez desde que habían cortado que hablaban entre ellos. ¿Por qué diablos los niños son tan dramáticos? Así que puedo decir que ya había hecho mi acción de buen amigo del año, gracias.

—Pero no eres gay. ¿O sí?— me pregunto, a veces lograba hacerme olvidar porque me agradaba— Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Uno: acabo de decir que soy asexual, así que no soy gay. Dos: ¿qué diablos explica? ¿Por qué no me gustas? No seas así de ególatra.

No transcribiré toda esa conversación porque, honestamente, que flojera. Pero les resumiré un poco lo que explique en ese momento porque sé que la mayoría de ustedes son unos incultos y no saben qué es esto de la asexualidad.

Ser asexual significa que no sientes atracción sexual hacía ningún generó, punto. No tiene nada que ver con la reproducción asexual, ni con el hecho de que no sea tan atractivo ni nada. Tampoco significa que fuera incapaz de enamorarme, aunque para ese punto de mi vida aún no me había enamorado, ni que no me pudieran gustar personas, cosa que sí me había pasado. Y no, aunque hubiera dado con esa etiqueta a la edad de doce años, eso no significaba que era muy joven para saber lo que estaba pasando. No tenía que "darle tiempo al tiempo" o "conocer a la persona indicada" (bueno, eso está un poco a discusión en mi caso en concreto). Simplemente yo no tenía ese impulso sexual que las personas tienen desde los tres años (¿muy pronto? No, investiga un poco antes de escandalizarte). Fin.

-0-0-0-

Aunque llevaba sabiéndolo desde hacía un año, en realidad eso no había cambiado mucho mi vida. Simplemente me hacía entender un poco mejor las cosas, y me daba cierto alivio de que nunca actuaría de la forma tan estúpida que veía que mis compañeros lo hacían. Sin embargo una vez que les dije a mis amigos las cosas cambiaron.

Vicky fue increíblemente agradable y comprensiva, e incluso "obligo" a Oullet a comportarse de la misma manera. Por otro lado estaba Joey que por tercera vez en los siete años que llevábamos conociéndonos me invito a su casa con la única intención de hacerme ver porno.

—Vamos, al menos te debe de excitar un poquito— me dijo Joey.

—Si por excitar te refieres a dar ganas de vomitar… Sí, estoy muy excitado.

Bueno, quizás exagere. Pero, en serió, me alegro de que eso nunca se volviera a repetir. Fue asqueroso.

Por su parte Marley me obligo a decirle a mi mamá. No es cómo que yo se lo quisiera ocultar, pero tampoco veía la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero cómo Marley es Marley, y me conoce mejor que nadie, así que supo convencerme.

Hice toda la pantomima de sentarme frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina y mirarla a los ojos seriamente mientras ella tomaba un té.

—Mamá, soy asexual.

Tomo un trago largó sin reaccionar.

—Supongo que no te refieres a que un día te partirás por la mitad y habrá dos Noah, así que…— enarcó una ceja, creo que yo lo aprendí de ella.

—Significa que no quiero tener sexo, ni con hombres ni con mujeres.

—Me alegro, pero no le veo lo sorprendente. A tú edad yo tampoco lo quería.

—Me refiero a en ningún momento de mi vida. No me siento sexualmente atraído sexualmente hacia ningún género.

Mamá se detuvo a pensarlo durante un momento pero finalmente suspiro y se froto la cara.

—Mira, mientras termines la universidad puedes salir con quien quieras y hacer lo que quieras. Tú hermano aún no me lo ha dicho, pero yo sé que hay un segundo bebé en camino. Y sé que Tejas y Devansh no tardan mucho así que… Nietos no me faltaran— mamá me sonrió, creo que no lo entendía del todo, pero me apoyaba y eso era lo imp0ortante—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tú padre?

Accedí a decirle con la condición de dejar a mis hermanos fuera de esto, para ella estuvo bien. Mi papá dejo que le explicara todo en lo que mi orientación consistía sin decir nada. Pero una vez hube acabado se quedó pensando un rato y finalmente pregunto:

—¿Esto significa que no vas a tener un novio, no?

No sabía exactamente cómo tomar eso. Pero cómo hasta ese momento sólo me había sentido románticamente atraído hacia mujeres supuse que era una respuesta fácil.

—Correcto.

-0-0-0-

Siempre supe que no era la definición de "mejor amigo" al que las chicas estaban acostumbradas. Pero solía creer que Marley y yo teníamos una amistad sólida y basada en un respeto mutuo que algunos podrían considerar cuestionable.

Entonces ella consiguió novio.

Su nombre era Theo Smith, era un año y medio mayor que nosotros, tenía un iq de 115 y jugaba asquerosamente bien Kosmic Kaos.

También era guapo, o al menos eso es lo que decían Victoria y Oullet. Incluso Joey admitió que estaba mejor que él, y consider4ando el ego que tenía en esa época de su vida ese era un cumplido bastante grande. Aunque, por supuesto, yo nunca me di cuenta.

Yo tenía catorce años, estaba por terminar la primera etapa de la secundaria, y por primera vez en mi vida había tenido que esforzarme por llamar la atención de Marley. Así que me esforcé en entender que le veía a ese tipo. Y, desgraciadamente, lo logre.

Todo empezó cuando Joey decidió que ya era "muy grande" cómo para jugas Kosmic Kaos con Oullet, Cinderhella y yo. Para entonces el tipo ya me agradaba lo suficiente, entendía mi sarcasmo y no tenía problema con que la madre de Marley me quisiera más a mí que a él. Oullet por su parte estaba ansiosa por que le presentara algunos de sus amigos. Así que decidimos invitarlo a jugar con nosotros. Y, por supuesto, el acepto.

A partir de entonces no había momento del día en que él no estuviera de alguna manera presente.

Durante clases Marley soltaba espontáneamente comentarios sobre _Theo._

A la hora de la salida siempre, en la puerta, estaba esperando _Theo._

Cuando iba a casa de Marley por más libros para leer, o para regresarle los que ya había acabado. Ahí estaba _Theo._

Cuando era ella la que iba a mi casa a ver mi perro, la maldita siempre lo quiso más que a mí, _Theo_ iba con ella.

Eso sin mencionar cuando Vicky nos convencía de ir a ver alguna nueva película, o cuando Oullet tenía alguna duda sobre algo de la escuela. "Es más grande que nosotros Noah, ya vio este tema, prefiero que él me lo explique. Aparte de que no se burla de mí" Vaya tonterías.

Incluso llego a invadir lo que más amaba: Kosmic Kaos. Y lo peor de todo es que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Aún peor, yo estaba _feliz_ por ello.

No me di cuenta de la forma en la que ese sujeto se había apoderado de mi vida hasta que un día, después de que él y Mwitch214 se habían desconectado, la voz sin rostro de Cinderhella me confronto.

—Oh mierda, él te gusta.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Cinderhella?— pregunte.

—Le he estado dando vueltas durante un tiempo. Créeme que no te acusaría de eso si no estuviera segura. Pero he visto cómo has cambiado tú comportamiento desde que TheoSit (sí, ese era su nickname, daba asco) juega con nosotros. No se me ocurre ningún otro motivo.

—Primero, tú no poder ver nada porque estas del otro lado de Canadá. Segundo, no soy gay. Y tercero, Theo es el novio de mi mejor amiga, ya te lo habíamos dicho.

—Ugh— se quejó mientras veía cómo le iba cambiando la ropa a su personaje—. ¿Ves? Ese es el (censurado, ni crean que van a sacarme mi nick tan fácil) que conozco. Eres un maldito con todos. Pero esta esa otra patética versión tuya que es súper agradable con _Theo,_ a pesar de que es el peor miembro de la alianza. Aparte, yo no estoy diciendo que seas gay. Siempre puedes ser bisexual.

—No soy bisexual— ella no sabía de mi orientación sexual, y la verdad ese no era el momento en que se lo diría.

—Yo soy bisexual.

En serio. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en decidir el nuevo aspecto de su personaje?

—Y eso a mí me importa por qué…

—Está bien, no soy bisexual. No sé por qué dije eso. Pero mi mejor amiga sí lo es, y es algo completamente normal. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—Yo no me avergüenzo de nada. Y en todo caso. ¿Olvidas la parte de que es el novio de mi mejor amiga?

El personaje de ella finalmente dejo de modificarse y la escuche suspirar.

—Pues en ese caso, eres un pésimo mejor amigo.

-0-0-0-

Finalmente tuve que aceptar dos cosas:

Uno. Quizás no era bisexual, pero sí que era birromantico y el maldito de Theo Smith me gustaba.

Dos. Definitivamente era un pésimo mejor amigo.

Finalmente decidí que no podía seguir siendo así de mierda. Así que hablaría con Marley, le diría la verdad y esperaría que no decidiera dejar de hablarme para siempre.

Fui a su casa en fin de semana, algo que nunca hacía al menos que fuera extremadamente importante. Tuve una conversación del tipo "toda mi familia está bien, gracias" con su madre, y subí a su habitación que en lo único que había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, ósea el año anterior, era en la cantidad de libros en el suelo y las repisas.

—¿Alguien se murió?— me recibió.

Yo la mire. Estaba en un pants gris que le quedaba chico (lo que era sorprendente considerando su tamaño), tenía un bote de helado a su lado, los audífonos puestos y abrazaba una almohada.

—No. Podría preguntar lo mismo. Te vez…

—Muy cliché, lo sé— se quitó los audífonos—. Mi relación es la muerta.

Una mezcla de alivió y culpa se formó en mi estómago en ese momento. Pero aunque eso quizás podía significar que ya no tenía por qué confesarle nada, decidí que debía ser un poco menos mierda por una vez en mi vida y ser honesto de todos modos.

—¿Quieres contarme?— pregunte antes, en verdad esperaba que no quisiera.

—Sólo digamos que llevaba un tiempo buscando un pretexto para cortarlo y lo encontré. Pero ahora me siento mala persona— respondió simplemente—. Tú turno. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—De hecho venía a hablarte sobre tu n… ex novio.

—¿Theo?— me miro incrédula.

—No recuerdo que hayas tenido otro.

Camine hasta su cama y me senté al lado de ella.

—Sí, sobre él— tome aire para continuar cuando ella me interrumpió.

—No te contó lo que le dije. ¿Verdad?

—No…— en ese momento tuve muchas ganas de interrogarla, pero recordé que al que le gustaba el novio de su mejor amiga era a mí, así que lo deje pasar— La verdad es que creo que me gusta.

Por suerte no tenía helado en la boca cuando se lo dije, porque si no estoy seguro de que lo hubiera escupido.

—Crees… ¿O estas seguro?— preguntó.

—Estoy seguro— puse los ojos en blanco—. Y soy un amigo asqueroso. Pero ya cortaste con él. Así que ya no hay problema. ¿No?

—Sí, si lo hay…— se empezó a frotar la cara cómo una loca, suspiro y finalmente volvió a mirarme— ¿Planeas intentar seducirlo ahora que cortamos?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Me escuchaste, entonces no digas qué.

La mire cómo si no la conociera. Puedo decir que había esperado muchas reacciones, pero esa definitivamente no estaba en la lista.

—Eres mi amiga. Nunca intentaría nada con nadie con el que hubieras tenido algo,

—¿Te dan asco mis babas?

Y entonces hizo la cosa más asquerosa e infantil que la había visto hacer en su vida: una burbuja de baba.

—Mierda sí. Deja de hacer eso— dije apartándome un poco, ella empezó a reírse cómo loca.

—Eso significa que eres gay. ¿O sigues siendo asexual sólo que ahora también puedes sentir atracción romántica por los hombres?

—Lo segundo.

Ella estaba tomándolo demasiado bien.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba buscando un pretexto para cortar con él? Pues le dije que eres asexual. Y él me pregunto qué… carajos, era eso. Así que yo le dije que eso era discriminación y que yo no quería tener nada que ver con alguien como él. Así que cortábamos y no quería que se volviera a acercar a mis amigos. Mucho menos a ti.

 _Bueno. La idea original es que fuera de un único capítulo. Pero no logre terminarlo. Así que decidí dividirlo en dos: antes de Drama Total y después. El próximo capítulo ya veremos muchos menos Ocs y muchos más personajes que ya conocen. Espero que me apoyen con esta pequeña historia y prometo subir la segunda parte pronto._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo sé, dije que lo dividiría en dos partes. Pero esto seguía haciéndose largo. Así que al final serán tres. Espero que lo disfruten_

 **Drama Total**

Debo de admitir que la forma en la que Theo fue arrancado de mi vida después de que me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia fue un tanto dolorosa. Pero las cosas entre Marley y yo estaban bien, así que en verdad no importaba.

La verdad es que Theo no me había gustado tanto cómo Selene, pero sí más que Alexantra, así que podía decirse que dejaba un antecedente. Por lo que decidí informarle a mi padre que había una pequeña posibilidad de que un día sí tuviera un novio, pero que no sería pronto. Él primero se quedó congelado, pero cuando finalmente hablo me dijo que me amaría sin importar que, a lo que respondí rodando los ojos. Aunque, en el fondo, debo decir que aprecio su gesto considerando la cultura en la que se crío. Pero supongo que cuando tienes nueve hijos, ya no puedes preocuparte por pequeñeces cómo la orientación romántica de tu hijo el más antisocial.

La cuestión es que termine la primera mitad de la secundaría con el mejor promedio de la generación, seguido de cerca por Marley y un poco más lejos por Vicky. Pasamos todos juntos al Bachillerato, o Secundaría Superior, que era básicamente una ampliación de la misma escuela unas calles más lejos y con un edificio un poco más grande y con más canchas deportivas (puaj).

Las cosas fueron bien para mí. Mi grupo de amigos permaneció casi intacto, con la excepción de que Joey pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con nosotros y más con un grupo de chicos que si bien no eran lo que se dice populares, sí iban a fiestas donde había alcohol barato, pero no adulterado, y casi el mismo número de personas del género femenino. Entre al club de ajedrez para librarme de la clase de Educación Física, donde vencía a todos sin necesidad de concentrarme.

Me hice merecedor de respeto entre los buleadores que no tardaron mucho en encontrarse a otros nerds que molestar, y el segundo año inicie mi vida política, solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Y entonces un día mi hermana Hansika dejo caer su laptop sobre mi cama con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mira la laptop.

Yo baje la mirada donde la página de alguna tonta cadena de televisión mostraba un afiche en el que en letras grande se leía "Drama Total: ¿Quieres ser famoso?"

—He visto los comerciales. ¿Cuál es tú punto?

—Qué tú tienes dieciséis— dijo, cómo sí yo debiera leer su mente y entender a qué se refería con ello.

—Y tu dieciocho y medio. Otra vez. ¿Cuál es tú punto?

—Ahí están pidiendo concursantes de dieciséis años. Deberías participar.

—No crees que si quisiera participar, no sé, yo mismo buscaría la página para inscribirme— la mire con una ceja enarcada.

Pero hay una cuestión con las mujeres de loa familia Dasari, y es que todas son unas obstinadas. Y cuando tienen claro lo que quieren, saben cómo obtenerlo.

—Tienes razón, pero cómo no tienes ningún talento es obvio que no quieras ir. Para, tú sabes, no humillarte.

—¿Disculpa?— idiota, tenía que ser hombre.

—Claro, sacas buenas calificaciones y eres _decente_ en los videojuegos. Pero tampoco es cómo si eso fuera a llevarte a ningún lado.

Guarde la calma lo mejor que pude, pero el reto hervía en mis venas.

—Hagamos algo. Sí tú convences a mamá de que me dé permiso, me inscribiré a esa maldita cosa.

Aun hoy en día no sé qué hizo para lograrlo. Pero ahí me tenías, tres días después, gravando un video en la escuela con ayuda de Marley y Vicky para ir a la estúpida Isla del Drama. ¿Saben que es irónico? Al final todos mis amigos (incluido Joey) hicieron también su inscripción, pero cómo la vida definitivamente me odia, al único al que aceptaron fue, por supuesto, a mí.

-0-0-0-

Cuando llegue al campamento Wawanaka no puedo decir que me sorprendiera lo decrepito del lugar. Sí un contrato es tan gordo y tiene tantas letras pequeñas algo debe de ir mal. Pero claro, mi madre había leído siete veces la sección que trataba respecto a lo relacionado con la salud y, a petición de ella, lo primero que hice nada más llegar fue preguntar si había llegado el memo con mis alergias mortales (no todas lo son, pero en general sí que pueden ponerme mal). Pero considerando que la mayoría de ellas son extrañas especias indias, dudaba seriamente que un lugar cómo ese tuviera una cocina lo suficientemente sofisticada para contenerlas.

Recuerdo que nada más llegar me llamo la atención un chico pelirrojo con pecas porque parecía el típico nerd al que los matones de mi escuela le roban la ropa y la esconden por toda la escuela.

"Pobre diablo," pensé "no va a durar mucho".

Luego vi a la chica surfista, porque se parecía mucho a Selene antes de las quemaduras y, claramente, más desarrollada. Honestamente eso me causo cierta nostalgia y me hizo preguntarme sí ella hubiera adicionado para ese programa si aún fuera bonita. Llegue a la conclusión de que muy probablemente así era.

Y luego estaba la chica que llego después de mí, que claramente había causado una grata impresión en el nerd. Siempre es divertido ver las expresiones de las personas cuando se sienten sexualmente atraídas hacia alguien (lo que, cabe aclarar, no implica que se quieran coger a la persona en ese mismo momento), y esa no era la excepción.

También note al chico rarito que sentía que era una forma correcta de empezar su carrera televisiva señalando un pájaro.

Luego estaba el tipo que hizo babear a todas las chicas presentes y al obeso. Y, aunque sé que nunca lo va a admitir, sé que Trente lo miro un poco más interesado que lo que un heterosexual promedio lo haría. Ese desplegué de hormonas fue incluso más divertida que la anterior.

Y la última persona que no pude evitar notar fue a Izzy. Porqué, Dios sabe, que desde el momento en el que la vi salir del agua y sacudirse como un perro supe que había algo raro en esa niña.

-0-0-0-

No hay mucho que decir de mi estancia en la isla. Me lance de un acantilado, baile frente a un yacusi, casi muero corriendo, me hicieron permanecer despierto más de lo sanamente recomendable y me eliminaron porque mis compañeros eran incapaces de ver a largo plazo.

Y ya sé que estarán pensando: "Noah ¿Y el beso?" Bueno, para su información los asexuales también podemos tener sueños… calientes. Y en esa ocasión estaba soñando con una tipa de un videojuego y otra, claramente heterosexual, de un libro que había leído hace mucho. Al parecer en mi sueño estaban enamoradas y estaban teniendo el besó más cursi bajo la lluvia cuando el sol me dio en la cara y descubrí que estaba besando la oreja del nerd con el que había estado platicando esporádicamente desde que había llegado ahí. Grite, él grito, y ambos salimos corriendo (lo que fue terriblemente violento para mis piernas). No soñé con él, no tenía un flechazo secreto por él ni nada.

Ahora vayamos a La Playa de los Perdedores, donde viví la mayor parte de la competencia.

Una vez llegue inmediatamente me explicaron: Había seis habitaciones para chicos, y seis para chicas. Las individuales estaban reservadas para el chico y la chica que llegaran más lejos, así que los demás tarde o temprano tendríamos que tener un compañero de habitación. Pero cómo era el segundo en llegar, tenía derecho a elegir la mía.

Ezequiel intento convencerme de que la compartiera con él, pero mis planes eran mantenerme sólo hasta que ya no quedara más remedio. Llevaba muy poco que había conseguido que mi habitación en casa fuera únicamente mía, cómo para renunciar a ese nuevo lujo tan pronto.

Pero, como la vida me odia, solo tres eliminaciones masculinas después descubrí que la otra mitad de mi habitación no solo estaba ocupada, sino que habían juntado las camas.

—¿No se supone que tienen que consultarme antes de permitir que alguien más ocupe mi habitación?— cuestione al chico que llevaba las maletas, molesto.

—Este es un caso especial. El chico fue atacado por un oso, así que los productores consideraron que no era apropiado dejarlo solo. Y se consideró que entre usted y Justin, es el más indicado— me explicó, y yo no podía decirle que no a ese razonamiento.

—Lo entiendo pero… ¿Era necesario juntar las camas?

—No queremos que el chico se caiga mientras duerme y se lastime más.

Eso parecía sacado de un mal fanfic. Y considerando que todas mis amigas habían incursionado en ese mundo en algún momento, y habían encontrado la forma de arrastrarme hacia él. Se podría decir que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Y luego, cuando trajeron a Cody en una silla de ruedas, con un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho, gasas por todo el cuerpo, y un horrible moretón en el ojo. Supe que eso definitivamente era un mal fanfic.

Antes que se emocionen, durante las tres noches que tuvimos las camas pegadas, antes de convencerlos que el hecho de que estuviera herido no lo hacía más propenso a caerse de la cama, no paso absolutamente nada físico. Él se quedó en su cama, yo en la mía, fin de la historia.

Lo que si sucedió es que platicamos, bastante. Y me dio un pretexto fantástico para no salir de mi habitación cada que Izzy, la pelirroja loca, iba a convencer de ir a "jugar" con ella y Eva. Después de todo. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si dejaba al pobre Cody solo, sin poder moverse? Aunque en realidad, no es cómo si él tuviera algo verdaderamente grave. Se había esguinzado la muñeca y el tobillo, pero en general no tenía nada más que algunos feos arañones. Y cómo los capítulos eran transmitidos tres días después de ser gravados, pude ver con él su eliminación. Y burlarme de la momia en que lo habían convertido, seguramente para causar lastima e incrementar su rating.

-0-0-0-

La playa de los perdedores era muchas cosas buenas, pero no tranquila. Supongo que podría haber sido si no fuera por Izzy y su decisión de que Eva y yo seriamos sus nuevos dos mejores amigos para toda la vida. Aun así no puedo quejarme, era agradable pasar tiempo con ellas. A Eva le di un curso rápido de cómo controlar su temperamento con ayuda de Tyler (el pobre era un muñeco de prueba, pero a él le gustaba retarla así que es su culpa).Debo decir que fue decepcionante cuando tuvo su segunda oportunidad en la isla y mando todo por la borda, la chica tenía potencial y seguro que podría haberle sacado un 1% del premio como honorarios por mi trabajo.

Por otro lado, cuando Izzy no estaba insistiendo en que le contara los "jugosos detalles" de mi "romance" con Cody, o intentando convencerme de que trepara a un árbol con ella para espiar a Justin que "claramente le estaba poniendo los cuernos" (ellos jamás salieron, pero intenta explicárselo), se podía tener una conversación bastante interesante con ella. La maldita es una genio, y si lograras que se concentrara el suficiente tiempo, estoy seguro que podría resolver los más grandes misterios del universo.

Y también tenía a Cody, que básicamente representaba unas cuantas horas de paz en la locura que era todo lo demás y muchas horas de jugar videojuegos. Y eso estaba bien, yo estaba cómodo. El único problema, es que no importaba que estuviéramos jugando o de que estuviéramos hablando, él siempre encontraba la forma de meter a Gwen.

—Estaba pensando que Lindsay y Bridgette en verdad son muy guapas. Pero también entiendo completamente a Harold y su fascinación con Leshawna, la chica tiene algo. Y es la mejor amiga de Gwen, y Gwen es perfecta— exactamente así, en cualquier momento—. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Nadie que usa más ropa para dormir que para escalar una montaña puede ser perfecta— es en serio ¿han visto su pijama?

—No, ósea. ¿Qué chicas se te hacen bonitas?

En ese momento Cody hizo alguno de sus trucos y logro matar a mi personaje justo antes de que este acabara con el suyo. Creo que permitía que él hablara tanto de Gwen porque tenía la esperanza de que un día eso lo distrajera lo suficiente para que ganarle no fuera un reto tan difícil. El niño tiene talento.

—No lo sé, supongo que Bridgette.

—¿Te gusta Bridgette?

—Mierda, no. Pero se parece un poco a alguien que una vez lo hizo.

-0-0-0-

La primera vez que dormí en la misma cama que Cody fue esa misma noche, y fue culpa de Harold. Así que, antes de que se emocionen, vayan sabiendo que el súper nerd también dormía en esa habitación.

Quizás estoy siendo un poco injusto al culparlo a él por todo considerando que fue la loca de Courtney la que encontró la manera de meterse en su habitación una noche y lo golpeo con un pescado mientras dormía. Para su buena suerte; Justin, su compañero de habitación oficial, se despertó a tiempo para echarla de su habitación antes de que apestara todo a pescado. Debo admitir que me reí mucho cuando me entere de la historia.

La solución de Harold fue cambiar de habitación cada noche sin seguir ningún patrón fijo, para que así ella no lo pudiera rastrear. Y la solución de Cody cuando pregunte donde diablos iba a dormir si se quedaba con nosotros fue:

—En mi cama. Ni tú, ni yo, ocupamos mucho espacio— dijo con una risita tonta—, así que podemos compartir la tuya. Y entonces Harold podrá dormir bien, porque no creo que el suelo de la habitación de Tyler y Ezequiel sea muy cómodo.

Me hubiera negado, pero el estúpido de Arjun (mi hermano, hombre, más cercano en edad) me llamo para avisarme que dormiría en mi habitación mientras yo no estaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y ese es el momento en que odie que me hubieran regresado mi celular después de que fue televisada mi eliminación, porque para cuando volví a mirar mi habitación Harold y Cody ya estaban bastante bien acomodados. Y lo admito, pude haber hecho _algo_ al respecto. Pero crecí con nueve hermanos, no sería la primera vez que tuviera que compartir cama. Aparte, técnicamente mi amistad con Marley había empezado así. Por lo que no podía estar tan mal.

Y no lo estuvo, ni esa ocasión ni ninguna de las siguientes ocasiones en las que Harold durmió en nuestra habitación. Y sí, había ocasiones en las que al despertar Cody y yo estábamos más cerca de lo heterosexualmente bien visto. Pero yo no era heterosexual de todos modos. ¿Y saben lo que significaban para mí esas noches? Absolutamente nada. O al menos no había ningunas "maripositas en el estómago" por la idea de estar cerca de él, o cualquiera de esas estupideces. Y creo que Harold estaba tan agradecido que nunca comento nada al respecto.

Pero claro, cuando Izzy se enteró (Porqué ella siempre encuentra la forma de enterarse de todo), sí que tuvo cosas que decir.

—Por favor, prométeme que la próxima vez que te haga prometer que no le arrancaras la garganta a nadie, sacaremos a Izzy de la lista— le dije en una ocasión a Eva.

¿Y saben que hizo? Se rio. Desconsiderada…

—Lo haría, pero no estoy segura de que _ella_ no lo fuera a disfrutar.

Eso me causo escalofríos. Ellas luego me causaban escalofríos. Pero una parte de mí constantemente se pregunta si no es exactamente por eso que me agradan.

-0-0-0-

Yo no competí en "Luz, Drama ¡Acción!". Lo que significó que pude regresar a casa e ir a la escuela cómo un adolescente normal. Y recibir las burlas de Joey por haber besado la oreja de un chico en televisión. Y tener que aceptar que Vicky se convirtiera en mi representante dentro de la escuela para así evitar que todo mundo se me acercara a preguntarme cosas sobre el programa. No tengo idea que hacía, pero la chica era buena en su trabajo. En todo caso cualquier cosa era mejor que ese programa.

Pero también significaba que debía ir cada tanto a un pequeño escenario a dos horas y media de mi casa para que me grabaran reaccionando ante el drama de los que si participaban. Eso apestaba bastante. Pero al menos tenía a Eva para quejarme con ella sobre lo mucho que apestaba.

Y también tenía a Cody. Que amablemente se ofreció a dejarme dormir en su casa todas las noches que nos requirieran en esa basura. Lo que estaba bastante bien considerando que mis padres no podían llevarme y traerme, ya no había transporte a la hora que acababa el programa y yo no sabía manejar. Aparte de que Cody vivía a quince minutos del lugar de la grabación y en su casa había suficientes consolas cómo para que pudiera pasar una semana atrapado ahí sin necesidad de salir a tomar aire.

No hay mucho que decir de las primeras dos secuelas. Al final de la primera conocí a los padres de Izzy que me dieron las condolencias después de que ella les dijo que yo era su nuevo mejor amigo. Eso fue tan reconfortante.

Claramente también conocí a la mamá de Cody, y escuche cómo su papá llegaba a su casa del trabajo después de medianoche, pero no hay mucho que decir de ellos. De lo que podría hablar durante horas es sobre la cantidad de videojuegos que jugamos Cody y yo. Si dormimos cuatro horas entre las dos noches eso sería mucho. Y lo mejor de todo es que empecé a ganarle más seguido, mucho más seguido.

Pero todo eso nos lleva a la tercera secuela; donde finalmente se cansaron de explotar el drama del rompimiento de Gwen y Trent y se consiguieron nuevos dramas cómo el del quiebre de la familia de Owen y los sentimientos de Leshawna hacia Harold. También electrocutaron a Geoff. Creo que fue mi capítulo favorito.

Pero vayamos al momento después de que absolutamente todos se habían ido y los de limpieza nos pidieron amablemente a Cody y a mí que siguiéramos esperando a su madre en el estacionamiento. Él me explico que de vez en cuando le pasaba, su mamá se enfrascaba tanto en alguna cosa que se le olvidaba que debía recogerlo de algún lado. Pero que no me preocupara, que ya la había llamado y aunque no contestara vería las llamadas perdidas y se acordaría.

A veces, cuando Cody se esfuerza por no mostrar que algo le afecta le da verborrea, pero otras, guarda silencio y su sonrisa desaparece por completo. Por suerte, en esa ocasión hizo lo primero.

—Así que Harold en verdad le gusta a Leshawna, eso es increíble porque él en verdad me agrada y creo que ella en verdad le gusta. Y ella también es bastante genial. ¿Ya te había dicho que me parecía algo genial, no?

—Creo que sí, alguna de las veces que dijiste que Gwen era perfecta— estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se me ocurrió un comentario sarcástico para decirle.

—Oh… cierto. ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy listo para seguir adelante.

—¿Y poder fijarte en otra persona? Pues felicidades.

Recuerdo que estaba de mal humor, estaba harto de él y su mamá. Quería ir a su casa a jugar videojuegos, o a mi casa a dormir, o cualquier cosa. Simplemente ya no quería estar ahí.

—De hecho… creo que ya hay alguien más.

—¿En serio?— pregunte sarcásticamente mientras lo volteaba a ver por primera vez en casi veinte minutos, por algún motivo no me sorprendía— ¿Y quién esa nueva persona?

Supongo que si hubiera sido un poquito más observador me hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en el silencio prolongado de Cody, o en la forma en la que miraba, o como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con la boca entre abierta. No sé, creo que había mil malditas señales de lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así me tomo desprevenido. Creo que si lo hubiera visto venir, probablemente me hubiera apartado.

En ese entonces no sabía nada de besos. Pero ahora que ya se una cosa o dos puedo decir que probablemente fue uno muy inexperto, torpe. Y el hecho de que yo me quedara completamente congelado, sin saber que hacer o hacia dónde mirar, tampoco ayudó mucho.

Cuando se separó de mí, tan solo un par de segundos después de que me había besado, su cara estaba completamente roja y estaba temblando. Ninguno dijo nada durante los doce minutos que todavía tardo su mamá en llegar, ni durante todo el camino a su casa. Y, una vez ahí, por primera vez me dirigí a la habitación de invitados en lugar del cuarto de Cody, y él no me detuvo.

Aunque ya había sufrido insomnio antes, el de esa noche fue diferente. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Pero sencillamente no le encontraba sentido, para mí siempre había estado claro que a Cody le gustaban las niñas, y tampoco es cómo que a mí me interesara él de esa forma. Por otro lado, mientras más lo pensaba, más miedo me daba la idea que por ese estúpido beso lo que tenía con Cody se desvaneciera. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera entre nosotros en ese momento.

Así que al día siguiente, a las seis y media de la mañana, sin haber dormido nada, fui a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Cody. Escuche claramente cómo se caía de la cama y después iba corriendo a la puerta. Supongo que escuche bien, porque se estaba sobando el brazo cuando finalmente abrió.

Primero pensé en preguntarle si estaba bien, luego en burlarme por su patética caída (pensé en preguntarle si los productores sabían algo cuando decidieron que tenían que juntar nuestras camas), pero decidí que toda la situación ya era lo bastante incomoda.

—Noah.

—Cody— mierda, en verdad quería burlarme de él—. Sobre lo que paso hace rato…

—Te prometo que te iba a decir que Sadie, ella es muy…— empezó a explicarse inmediatamente, mientras se ponía completamente rojo.

—Mira, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Yo entiendo que te gustan las mujeres. Puede que no entienda que pasaba por tú cabeza en ese momento, pero no importa. Eso es lo que vengo a decirte, que no me importa que rayos haya pasado, pero ya paso. Y aunque no podemos revertirlo si podemos olvidarlo, y seguir con nuestra vida como si nada. Claro, si es lo que quieres.

Me escuchare muy Cody, pero prometo que en mi cabeza eso sonaba mucho mejor.

—Pero yo no puedo… ni quiero… fingir que nada paso— dijo sin mirarme—. Sí ya no quieres volver a hablarme lo entiendo, pero…

—No, sí quiero seguir hablándote— ugh.

—Entonces, podemos… no sé… ah… tú sabes…

No, no sabía. Pero creía que habíamos llegado a algún punto. Y no tenía la entereza mental para preocuparme de cual ese era ese punto. ¿Recuerdan que estaba cansado desde que estábamos esperando a su madre? Bueno, ahora imagínense cómo estaba en ese momento.

—Sí, supongo.

Su rostro se ilumino cómo en las películas, literalmente. Por lo que decidí que había dado la respuesta correcta. Ahora podía ir a dormir en paz.

—¿Quieres entrar a jugar videojuegos?

La cuestión es que uno nunca está lo suficientemente cansado cómo para jugar videojuegos. Sí, sí quería.

-0-0-0-

No fue hasta que estuve en la escuela, comiendo el sándwich que la mamá de Marley me había hecho, mientras Vicky me decía que sí daba una pequeña entrevista al periódico escolar probablemente me dejarían en paz durante una temporada, que me di cuenta que no tenía idea que diablos había aceptado.

¿Conocen esa sensación de "demonios, quizás tengo novio"? Bueno, pues apesta.

—¿Todo bien, Noah?— me cuestionó Oullet.

—Eh, sí.

—¿Cómo esta Cody?— preguntó Marley.

—Bien…

—¿Ya se van a casar?— Joey, obviamente.

—Claro cariño, la próxima semana, no estas invitado— por algún motivo, decirlo no se sintió tan bien cómo debería.

-0-0-0-

Los últimos dos capítulos de "Luz, Drama, Acción" fueron irritantes. Sobre todo porque nos hicieron llegar desde temprano para ver como limpiaban baños, Duncan hacía retos estúpidos y Beth contaba chismes. Hasta la pelea marital del Chef y Chris perdió su encanto. Y, cuando finalmente la cosa prometía ponerse interesante, Duncan y Beth decidieron que serían los mejores amigos e hicieron todo lo posible para empatar. Y cómo les salió tan bien, luego tuvimos que aguantar verlos hacer figuras y contestar un montón de preguntas tontas para que al final nosotros eligiéramos quién ganaba.

Cuando finalmente anunciaron que era Beth estaba tan feliz de que esa mierda se acabar que fui a felicitarla. Aparte, en verdad quería que ganara ella, Duncan es un idiota.

Después de que todos nos aseguramos de que no tenía una contusión a causa del muletazo que le dio Chris en la cara, me disponía a ir a casa de Cody (ahora que su madre no se había olvidado de nosotros). Cuando Izzy nos detuvo.

—Quiero hacer una pequeña piyamada, ya saben para festejar el final de la temporada.

Ugh, no. Definitivamente no.

—¿A quién estas invitando?— le pregunto Cody.

—A ustedes dos y a Eva. Quería invitar a Owen, pero mi mamá dijo que no. Vamos, no es cómo si fuéramos a hacer nada inapropiado con ustedes mirando— luego nos miró con una sonrisa, de esas por las que me da miedo ser amigo de Izzy—. Pero si ustedes quieren ir y hacer cosas inapropiadas, adelante.

Cody se puso otra vez rojo, y yo me pregunte si habíamos hecho algo fuera de lo normal ese día que podría haber hecho que Izzy hiciera teorías locas en su cabeza. Pero la verdad es que con trabajo habíamos cruzado quince palabras con todo eso de la grabación, e Izzy no necesita pruebas de ningún tipo para hacerse ideas. Es Izzy.

—Claro cariño, Cody estará gustoso de subir sus pies con zapatos al sillón y yo me asegurare de no olvidar dejar la tapa del baño levantada cuando vaya a orinar.

Izzy se rio, nos dio la dirección de su casa y nos hizo prometer que lo consideraríamos a pesar de que yo no tenía nada ganas de ir.

—¿Eres consiente que de todas las personas que invitaste, sólo tú estuviste en esta temporada?— le pregunte.

—¿Acaso importa?

-0-0-0-

Esa noche no tuvo nada de diferente a las primeras dos con excepción de que finalmente conocí al papá de Cody y le gane fácilmente en el ajedrez. El pobre hombre se traumo, fue divertido.

A la mañana siguiente Cody "discretamente" intento convencerme de que fuéramos a la dichosa piyamada de Izzy, sus padres no lo dejarían ir si yo no iba. Pero aparte de eso todo fue tan absolutamente normal que yo ya había asumido que no había nada romántico entre nosotros después de todo. Estaba bien con eso.

Dos días después recibí una llamada de Eva donde amablemente me decía que si quería conservar todos mis dientes debía ir a la piyamada de Izzy. Y cómo mi mamá es tan fabulosa y siempre me da permisos cuando no quiero que me los de, termine yendo.

Fui el segundo en llegar, después de Eva, uno de mis hermanos mayores me llevo así que solo se aseguró de que la mamá de Izzy tuviera una lista de mis alergias (mi mamá no me deja ir a ningún lado sin ella) y se fue. Su mamá fue súper dulce con nosotros y su papá nos dijo que cualquier cosa tocáramos a su habitación o llamáramos a la policía. Después de que Cody llego ambos se encerraron en su habitación con llave, por lo que supuse que era buena idea tener el número de la policía a la mano.

Lo más parecido a una piyamada que había hecho antes fue una vez que mi primo Dhruv se quedó casi un mes en mi habitación mientras encontraba trabajo. No fue divertido, pero al menos me regala un libro cada navidad como agradecimiento, así que supongo que tampoco estuvo tan mal. Aun así debo decir que me divertí en casa de Izzy. Hubo una competencia de comer pizza que obviamente gano ella, un torneo de fuercitas en el que Eva nos destruyó a todos y jugamos un par de videojuegos con resultados favorables tanto para Cody como para mí.

Luego hubo una maratón de películas, y es ahí donde las cosas se pusieron raras, o al menos para mí. Primero vimos una película de humor negro relativamente decente, no soy muy cinéfilo que digamos, y en algún punto Cody empezó a rozar mi mano. Creo que intentaba ser sutil, pero es Cody del que hablamos, así que fue bastante obvio. Intente ignorarlo al principio, pero finalmente cedi a la presión y lo tome de la mano. Escuche un pequeño "Yey" de su parte en ese momento, y tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no apartarme. Claramente Izzy lo noto poco después y se puso a sonreír como la desquiciada que es, creo que Eva también lo noto pero ella no reacciono. Luego, cuando Izzy puso una película de terror (de la que yo ya había leído el libro), Cody literalmente se me trepo encima cuando el asesino colgó las tripas en el molino (el libro es bastante malo cabe decir, y la película cae en lo asqueroso y vulgar). Fue realmente incomodo, pero por suerte en esta ocasión la loca estaba demasiado extasiada cómo para notarlo.

—Listo. Ahora hay que irnos a dormir antes de que a explosivo se le ocurra explotar algo— sentencio Eva una vez hubo acabado la película, perecía asqueada.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir?— pregunto Cody.

—Las niñas en mi cuarto, los niños en el de mi hermano.

—¿Y a tu hermano no le importa?

—Lleva tres años sin vivir en esta casa— comento con un encogimiento de hombros—. Cada cuarto solo tiene una cama, pero tengo un colchón de aire…

—Es mío— avisó Eva—. Preferiría dormir afuera antes de compartir cama contigo.

—¿Por qué?— la cuestiono Cody.

—Ella habla en lenguas dormida y hace contorsionismo— explique, nunca la había visto, pero Eva me había contado y honestamente le creía.

—Es un don, no es mi culpa que ustedes no lo aprecien.

Izzy nos guio al viejo cuarto de su hermano. No era la cosa más genial del mundo, pero parecía decente.

—¿Vamos a dormir en la misma cama? — me pregunto nervioso Cody en cuanto Izzy cerró la puerta.

Tenía que estar bromeando.

—Puedes dormir en el piso, si quieres.

—Noah, hablo en serio.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me metía a la cama.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez, no entiendo que te mortifica.

—Antes era diferente.

—Es de exactamente el mismo tamaño que la de la playa de los perdedores, no seas tonto. Aunque si quieres desperdiciar tu almohada y ponerla entre nosotros no me quejo.

Cerré los ojos y me acosté de espaldas a él. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Acababa de saltarme encima y ahora no podía _dormir_ en la misma cama que yo.

Me quede dormido antes de que él hiciera o dijera nada, pero todo hace suponer que en algún punto dejo atrás sus estupideces, ya que a la mañana siguiente desperté con su cabeza en mi hombro.

-0-0-0-

Salir con Cody era extraño, pero de algún modo gratificante. No nos veíamos mucho, en realidad, después de la piyamada, nos vimos exactamente doce veces antes de que Gira Mundial empezara. Pero creamos una alianza en Kosmic Kaos con Harold y Owen, así que jugábamos mucho juntos. Por supuesto eso significo que abandonara un poco a mí otra alianza, lo que hizo que Oullet se encabronara, así que tuve que contarle que tenía algo con Cody y hacerla prometer que no le diría a nadie. De hecho, ella fue la única persona de la escuela que se enteró de que el NoCo era real. En parte porque no quería que la gente se metiera en mi vida sentimental, y en parte porque aunque sabía que Cody y yo éramos más que amigos nunca tuve claro que éramos exactamente. Nunca nos llamamos novios entre nosotros, pero la etiqueta "amigos con derechos" tampoco parecía correcta considerando que esos derechos se resumían a tomarnos de las manos y acurrucarnos de vez en cuando.

Me sentía un poco mierda por no decirle a Marley. Pero por otro lado ella y yo habíamos hecho un trato (después de lo sucedido con Theo) de no incluir al otro dentro de nuestra vida amorosa al menos que se volviera algo ya muy formal. Y, otra vez, Cody y yo no estábamos en ese punto. De hecho; era un secreto a voces que ella salía con un universitario, pero nunca confirmó ni negó nada.

Regresando a Cody, él y yo hablábamos mucho por mensaje. En realidad, me volvía a sentir como cuando sucedió todo el drama de Selene. Sólo que esta vez _sabía_ que era correspondido. Incluso había ocasiones en las que sentía que el que no correspondía era yo.

Cody era un buen "novio". Aunque yo siempre era el que hacía el viaje de dos horas y media hasta su casa, él me pagaba la mitad de mis boletos de camión y una vez ahí, cuando íbamos al cine o algo así, él siempre ponía la mayor parte. También escuchaba todas mis quejas, aguantaba mis sarcasmos y en verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Yo tampoco era un mal novio en realidad. Cuando todo eso de "Los Hermanos del Drama" empezó, me esforcé para estar ahí cuando me necesitara. Aunque eso implicara aguantar a Katie y Sadie y sus constantes chillidos alabando a Justin y Trent. De hecho, ocho de las doce veces que nos vimos fueron gracias a algo relacionado con su grupo, y dos de las cuatro restantes incluyeron irlo a ver ensayar.

Casi nunca era el único ex miembro de Drama Total en ir a sus conciertos. Como ya dije antes Katie y Sadie siempre tenían tiempo para ir a alabarlos, pero no eran las únicas. Beth, Lindsay y Owen en verdad parecían disfrutar la música (y la vista de Justin), lo que implicaba que luego arrastraran con ellos a Tyler, Izzy y el novio de Beth. Geoff, Bridgette y Dj también se aparecían cada tanto. Y para mi suerte, bastante seguido, podíamos contar con la presencia de Leshawna.

Creo que de todos los que iban ella era mi favorita. Ninguno de los dos jamás cuestiono al otro sobre el estado de nuestras respectivas relaciones con Harold y Cody. Y era bastante divertido burlarnos de las siempre cambiantes novias de Justin y Trent. Nunca fui muy fan de Gwen pero en serio que pensé que Trent tenía mejor gusto, casi todas sus chicas después de ella hacían parecer que la inteligencia de Lindsay entra dentro del promedio, y las de Justin definitivamente no estaban mejor. Eso sin mencionar que la chica sabe más de "El Señor de los Anillos" y "Star Wars" de lo que probablemente está dispuesta a aceptar en público.

Siempre me quedaba atrás del escenario, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de estar entre las fans gritonas ni de que la prensa me grabara. Aparte de que ahí siempre había sándwiches gratis y cuando las mamás de algunos de los Hermanos del Drama iban podía sacarles información vergonzosa de sus hijos cuando eran chicos, a la que más le gustaba ir era a la de Justin.

-0-0-0-

La única vez que Cody fue a mi casa llevábamos cuatro meses saliendo. Él tenía un concierto cerca de mi casa, y aunque podía conseguir una habitación en un hotel de tres estrellas muy cerca del lugar, en verdad le gustaría conocer mi casa. Después de todo yo había ido muchas veces a la suya.

Mis papás dijeron que sí. Todos mis hermanos hombres ya estaban casados o iban a la universidad, por lo que había una cama vacía en mi habitación.

Un día antes de que Cody llegara, mientras yo hacía la tarea en mi cama con mi perro tirado sobre algunos de mis libros, mi mamá dejo "discretamente" un paquete de condones en mi mecita de noche.

—Mamá. ¿Qué rayos?

—Las enfermedades de…

—Voy a clase de biología en la escuela, no necesito que me des ese discurso. Si eso es lo que te preocupa dáselos a tus hijas.

—Noah…

Oh no, veía la expresión en su cara, la conocía. Pero nunca iba dirigida a mí, no desde que cumplí tres años.

—Mamá, ya hablamos de esto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando tenía trece años.

—Pero en ese entonces solo eras un niño.

Mi expresión de asco debería haberle dado una pista, pero ella parecía firme. En serio. ¿Qué rayos? Ni siquiera le había comentado nada sobre lo que había entre Cody y yo.

—Si quieres dormimos con la puerta abierta, pero por favor llévate eso.

Veía en su expresión el discurso de "la sexualidad no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, de hecho es un regalo que nos da Dios y tú novio parece un buen chico". De verdad que no quería tener esa conversación.

Por suerte Hansika (mi hermana mayor) pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento y mi madre decidió que era buena idea hacerme caso por una vez y darle el _paquete_ a mi hermana.

—Mmm… ¿gracias?— los acepto ella.

Y entonces me di cuenta que probablemente no era la primera vez que mi mamá le regalaba condones, en vista de que más que escandalizada simplemente parecía un poco sorprendida. Y aunque no debería sorprenderme, considerando que ella ya tenía 19 años, mi visión de su persona se modificó un poco.

Entonces su rostro cambio, como si acabara de tener una epifanía, y volteo a verme sorprendida.

—El chico que va a venir es novio de Noah— anuncio como si fuera una verdad absoluta que nadie tuviera derecho a negar.

Y como la vida no se cansa de recordarme que me odia, Angel (una de las gemelas) estaba saliendo de su habitación en ese momento.

Como mis hermanas son unas inmaduras cuando Cody llego a casa se pusieron a reír como locas. Como Paridhi (la otra gemela) no sabía nada simplemente se les quedo mirando y decidió no preguntar. Ese día decidí que ella es mi favorita.

Cuando Cody pregunto yo conteste:

—Porque son muy inteligentes. ¿No es obvio? — con el tono más sarcástico del que fui capaz.

La cena fue bien, a mi padre le agrado, mis hermanas no hicieron muchas bromas a su costa y mi madre uso ese tono amable reservado a cada vez que alguno de mis hermanos lleva a una pareja nueva a casa. Por suerte eso no le dio ninguna pista a papá, porque hubiera hecho todo más incómodo.

En cuanto entramos a mi cuarto Cody saco su laptop y me enseño una página que estaba de primera en su historial. Era un blog de Cody que tenía como imagen de portada una foto de él desnudo (aunque censurada), obviamente _tuve_ que burlarme de él.

—No es gracioso. Es de esa fiesta por el lanzamiento del disco de los hermanos a la que no quisiste ir.

—¿En la que Justin llevo brownies con marihuana?

Él asintió.

—Se supone que no había más fotos aparte de la que la prensa publico inmediatamente, y está definitivamente está tomada desde otra perspectiva.

Yo rodé los ojos. Uno no podía esperar ser famoso y hacer cosas estúpidas sin que estas llegaran a todos lados. Por eso yo prefería permanecer lo más anónimo posible… y no hacer estupideces.

—Pero eso no es todo, la chica que administra este blog está loca, incluso tiene registro de mi historial dental.

Ok, eso definitivamente era espeluznante.

Pasamos cerca de hora y media revisando el dichoso blog, lo que nos permitió descubrir que la misma chica tenía otros quince blogs sobre personas de Drama Total. Entre los cuales los más perturbantes eran los de: Chris, Ezequiel y Justin. Aunque el primer lugar se lo llevaba el de Cody, ahí había cosas que ni yo sabía de Cody y eso que conocía _cosas_ de Cody.

Al inicio todo fue muy incómodo, pero llego el punto que empezamos a reírnos de lo que encontrábamos (porque la otra opción era llorar y créanme que eso no iba a pasar). Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana cuando mi mamá salió al baño y de paso nos cerró la puerta (que como había prometido habíamos dejado abierta) y nos pidió que no nos durmiéramos muy tarde.

Ya teníamos la luz apagada para ese momento y las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que la única luz era la de la computadora que iluminaba nuestras caras. Entonces, y ahora si lo vi venir, Cody se inclinó hasta besarme. Fue corto, inexperto y suave, el tipo de beso que en las películas siempre viene antes de uno más intenso. No había vuelto a suceder desde ese día que su madre nos había olvidado, y yo no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—Lo siento— se disculpó—. Es que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Y entonces fue mi turno de besarlo. No se emocionen, fue en la frente. Y el hecho de que hubiera deseado que me volviera a besar no significaba que ese beso me iba a gustar. De hecho no me gusto, aunque tampoco estuvo tan mal. Cuando compartes tu casa con otras diez personas y un perro te das cuenta que las babas no son tan asquerosas después de todo. Pero aun así me pregunte que le veían los sexuales de increíble a los besos, tienes que permitir que una persona se robe tu precioso oxígeno.

Cuando dormíamos en su casa siempre compartíamos cama. Y aunque la cama vacía de mi hermano era perfectamente cómoda, aun así decidimos no romper la tradición. A diferencia de los besos, dormir con Cody era muy placentero, de algún modo cómodo a pesar del reducido espacio. Supongo que nuestra baja densidad corporal tiene algo que ver.

-0-0-0-

Cuando recibí un email para que fuera a los premios Jemmy mi respuesta fue no. Luego Chris me ofreció dinero, dinero real y no solo una promesa lejana, si iba a cambio de que le llevara sus cafés y algunas otras estupideces. Y como en verdad esperaba poder ir a una buena universidad y no a la más cercana de la casa para ahorrar dinero (como lo hacían mis hermanas) acepte.

Por supuesto Chris es un gran idiota traicionero así que busco el primer pretexto para despedirme (una vez que ya estaba en la alfombra roja, claro, esa mierda ni siquiera estaba bien puesta) y así poder pagarme menos de la mitad de lo prometido.

Después de casi dos horas de estar afuera del teatro donde todos terminamos dormidos unos sobre otros y gracias a que tenía mi manos libres pude hablar con Vicky sobre como la vida me odia. Nos adentramos en una carrera con los supuestos nuevos competidores del próximo programa de Drama Total a bordo de la casa rodante de la mamá de Dj. Hasta cierto punto fue divertido, aunque como no había suficientes asientos tuve que organizarme en un rol con Cody y Ezequiel.

Pero como los sexuales tienden a ser más estúpidos, sin ofender, por culpa del repentino arranque afectivo de la señorita perfeccionista y el señorito necesito más metal en mi cara, terminamos cayendo de un precipicio. No morimos gracias a que la naturaleza doto bien a Leshawna, aun así ese fue el momento más espeluznante de mi vida.

Como una hora después del incidente, cuando todos habíamos respirado, y Lindsay se había limpiado el vómito y las lágrimas de la cara, el camarógrafo que la fanática loca había llevado decidió grabar el gran anunció heroico de Geoff que iría a buscar ayuda.

Cody y yo nos quedamos. De hecho "lo ayude" a escribir la letra de una canción para su nuevo álbum que trataba de un chico que le asegura a su _amor_ que si su camión cae por un acantilado va a ser un honor morir a su lado. Creo que una forma que tiene Cody de superar sus traumas es ponerlos en papel para posteriormente cantarlos. Al menos tres de sus canciones mencionan osos en algún momento. Y eso sin mencionar a las góticas, pero creo que con ese repertorio mucho tiene que ver también Trent.

Ese día y medio (porque el desgraciado de Chris no se le ocurrió ir a ayudarnos antes) en el desierto con Cody me hizo agradecerle al cielo y la vida por no ser arromantico, por tener la capacidad de sentir lo que en esos momentos sentía.

Entonces empezó gira mundial.

-0-0-0-

Las cosas empezaron mal, con Harold hablando sin parar, algo a lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado considerando todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos durante los últimos seis meses, pero de algún modo seguía siendo súper molesto. Y luego estaba esa chica Sierra dueña de los aterradores blogs que parecía dispuesta a guardar nuestras almas en esferas navideñas sí encontraba la forma.

Cómo estamos hablando de un programa conducido por Chris claramente el avión donde íbamos a cruzar el mundo era el pedazo de chatarra más grande que uno se podía imaginar (ah, pero con yacusi para nuestro anfitrión). Y, por supuesto, nos obligaron a cantar.

Después de once insufribles horas finalmente llegamos a Egipto donde teníamos que atravesar una pirámide. El plan original era que Owen, Izzy, Cody y yo la cruzáramos juntos. Pero no sé en qué momento perdimos a Cody, aunque algo me dice que fue cuando estaba más concentrado en ignorar los chillidos molestos de la nueva que de fijarme si todos estábamos juntos o por donde nos llevaba Izzy. Luego se perdió ella también, pero de algún modo nos arreglamos para salir Owen y yo, así que tampoco estuvo tan mal.

No quede en el mismo equipo que Cody, pero sí en el que la loca (y no hablo de Izzy). Debo admitir que no me gustó nada cuando hablo de Jerry, ese muñeco era una de esas cosas que se supone que solo yo debería saber. Y claro que yo tenía que cargarla.

Lo único bueno de la estúpida canción y los bichos asesinos fue alejarme de ella. Bueno, escuchar a Cody cantar también fue un tantito bueno.

Más adelante Izzy y Sierra decidieron cambiar equipos. Lo que me alegro por un lado ya que prefiero cien veces a Izzy que a la acosadora que eligió el peor nombre del mundo para nuestro equipo, pero por otro lado me preocupo que estuviera en el mismo equipo de Cody. Y si no fuera porque sé que Izzy es una mitómana certificada, me hubiera sentido traicionado cuando le dijo a Sierra que ella y Cody se veían lindos juntos.

Luego fuimos a Japón. Claro, después de casi morir en el estúpido avión de Chris… otra vez.

Y para su información. Sí soy alérgico a la caspa de panda, no estaba mintiendo para escaparme del reto. Sí hubiera querido mentir para escapar del desafió, cosa que hubiera hecho si tenía la necesidad, hubiera dicho que mi alergia es al pelo algo mucho más común.

Ahora iré a la pregunta que sé que en verdad tienen. ¿Me puse celoso cuando vi como salió Cody después de estar encerrado con Sierra? No. Asqueado: mucho. Perturbado: quizás. Pero mi principal sentimiento era pena por Cody. Nadie merece que alguien te toque así cuando no quieres, se llama abuso sexual aunque sea de una mujer a un hombre. ¿Sabían?

Ahora vayamos a lo realmente importante. A lo que paso _después_ de Japón. A eso que no salió en cámara.

Todo empezó cuando salía del baño, y de repente ya estaba de regreso adentro porque Cody me había empujado de regreso y había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

—Cariño, sé que soy irresistible pero, podría saber… ¿Qué mierda haces?— le pregunté.

—Estoy escapándome de Sierra.

—¿Y para eso necesitas encerrarme en el baño… contigo?

Él me miro confundido.

—Me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Sí, yo también tenía ganas de hablar con él.

—¿Pero tiene que ser aquí? El lugar del que si Sierra nos ve salir juntos va asegurarse de que mis piernas terminen en un país y el resto de mi cuerpo en otro.

—Tienes un buen punto.

Nos escabullimos con cuidado hasta la zona de carga, donde Cody finalmente pudo respirar y tomarse un descanso. Yo me senté a su lado.

—Es demasiado Noah, nunca imagine que una chica estuviera obsesionada de mí sería tan horrible.

—En el momento en que incluyes la palabra obsesión a una ecuación ya parece destinada al fracasó— le contesté.

—¿Excepto cuando se trata de videojuegos?— me pregunto con una de esas sonrisas que él _sabía_ lo hacían ver tierno.

—Oh, excepto cuando se trata de videojuegos— le sonreí de regresó.

Así que de eso hablamos un rato hasta que a él se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Por qué no dijiste que querías hacer antes de morir cuando estábamos cantando?

—Por qué era obvio que Chris no dejaría que todos sus concursantes murieran en el tercer capítulo, quizás— conteste como si fuera lo más obvió del mundo.

—Aun así debiste de pensar en algo. ¿No es así?

—Claro, pero no quería copiar algo que ya habían dicho.

—¿Ya lo habían dicho?

—¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Él se quedó pensando un momento, y yo sonreí arrogantemente porque sabía que no lo adivinaría.

—¿Arruinar muchas fiestas?

—Para arruinar muchas fiestas primero tienes que ir a las fiestas.

—¿Reparar barras paralelas?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos Cody. ¿En serió?

Pensó un poco más. Y entonces, repentinamente, pareció tener una revelación al mismo tiempo que se ponía más rojo de lo que lo había visto ponerse nunca.

—El de… el de Sierra— titubeó.

—¿Sierra?

¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a compararme con Sierra? Lo único que esa loca y yo teníamos en común es que los dos estábamos enamorados de… espera. ¿Qué? Estaba enamorado de Cody.

—Sí… tú sabes… lo de… lo de… Casarse con Cody.

Ahora fue mi turno de ponerme rojo. Estaba enamorado de Cody y él creía que quería casarme con él.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

Y entonces su expresión se convirtió en una de decepción. ¡Acababa de descubrir que lo amaba! No quería que estuviera decepcionado.

—No es que no quiera casarme contigo. Solo no ahora sabes. Aun no estoy listo para casarme, no solo contigo, sino que con nadie— claro Noah, sí que estabas mostrando tú coeficiente—. Aparte, sí estaba a punto de morir. ¿Cómo de que me serviría casarme contigo? Se supone que uno se casa para pasar el resto de su vida con alguien, no cinco minutos. En cambio, ir a casa a abrazar a mamá tiene mucho sentido, es una forma de despedirse y…

Y ahí lo tienen. Lo más cursi que nunca me imaginé podría decir.

Oh, ustedes están sorprendidos de que lo que quiera hacer antes de morir es abrazar a mi madre. Acéptenlo, sí en verdad hubiéramos pensado que había aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de muerte, al menos la mitad del elenco hubiera pensado en eso.

—A mí tampoco me molestaría casarme contigo… después— me dijo—. Ahora tampoco me veo casado con nadie. Ni siquiera con Gwen.

Esa última oración debió darme una pista de lo que vendría después. Pero la cuestión con el amor, seas sexual o no, Lindsay o Izzy, es que te hace estúpido. Y yo me acababa de descubrir enamorado. Sí me preguntas, incluso ahora, no sé exactamente en qué punto me empezó a gustar Cody, pero todo había ido creciendo y ahora _estábamos_ hablando de matrimonio, algo que jamás en mi vida había considerado para mí.

Tuvimos uno de esos momentos románticos. Y quizás nos hubiéramos besado por cuarta vez (¿solo conocen dos historias? Que lastima.). Si la estridente voz de Sierra buscando a su "osito" no hubiera llegado hasta nosotros.

—Quizás deberías salir— comente—, antes de que se vuelva más loca.

—¿Sera eso posible?— preguntó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mierda. Lo amaba.

-0-0-0-

Dividiré lo que resto de mi participación, en lo respecto a Cody, en dos partes. Cuando creía que lo nuestro tenía futuro, y cuando me di cuenta que no era así.

Sé que se estarán preguntando. Sí estabas tan enamorado de Cody: ¿Por qué abrazaste a Bridgette? Bueno, tenía frio y ella estaba al lado de mí. ¿Es tan difícil de entenderlo?

Pero eso no importa. Importa que hasta Alemania todo iba bien. No volvimos a escondernos en la zona de carga para platicar, pero compartíamos de _esas_ miradas. Cada vez que encontrábamos oportunidad bromeábamos el uno con el otro y si podíamos estar uno al lado del otro sin ser muy sospechosos para las cámaras o Sierra, lo hacíamos, aunque estuviéramos rodeados de gente. Casi muero en una ocasión, y muchas veces tuve miedo de que fuera él el que pereciera. Pero todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien hasta que Gwen "toco" su trasero.

Aunque sea difícil de creerlo yo jamás, jamás, tuve celos de Sierra. Cómo dije anteriormente, ella despertaba muchos sentimientos negativos en mí, pero nunca la vi cómo una amenaza para mi relación con Cody. Gwen, por otro lado…

Que le pidiera que ella llevara su inyección en lugar de Sierra, completamente comprensible. ¿Qué presumiera de que ella le tocara el trasero cuando estaba saliendo con alguien más? Eso era bajo. Decidí olvidarlo. Pero de todos modos había _algo_ que había cambiado.

Luego, justo antes de que me eliminaran injustamente, Cody se tomó una foto con Gwen dormida en bikini. Y después ni siquiera fue a despedirse.

Durante el resto de la competencia Cody siguió mostrando continuas muestras de afecto hacia ella, incluso después de que también fue eliminada. Fue la cara de Gwen la que construyo, no la mía. Aunque pensándolo bien, hubiera sido un tanto aterrador que hubiera sido la mía. La cuestión es que, aunque me doliera, tuve que aceptar que nunca me querría como la quería a ella. Y una relación no puede sobrevivir así.

Aun así lo seguí apoyando, aun así me sentía mal cada que veía como lo trataban. E incluso me enoje con Sierra cuando vi cómo le permitía comer dulces tan descaradamente. ¿Qué no se supone que sabe todo de él e iba a cuidarlo siempre? ¿Acaso no sabía que es hipoglucémico y que toda esa azúcar pudo haberlo matado?

Durante la final me enoje al igual de todos cuando Alejandro lo hecho a los tiburones, y respire aliviado cuando Sierra lo saco. Pero después, una vez que unos cuantos unos votes llegaron a rescatarnos y todo se calmó un poco, aproveche la primera oportunidad que lo vi sólo para acercarme a hablar con él.

—Hola Noah— dijo en un tono un tanto triste.

—¿Cómo esta nuestro casi finalista?— pregunte mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, él traía una manta sobre los hombros y una taza de té entre las manos. Me ofreció un trago de su té y yo acepte.

—Pues se me acaba de ocurrir una canción muy buena que hable sobre volcanes. Así que supongo que bien, casi morir siempre me da inspiración— se forzó a voltearme a ver y sonreír, al parecer estaba bastante afectado—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Abrió su manta, para que pudiera acurrucarme junto a él, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—De hecho, es de eso de lo que te vengo a hablar— me miro confundido—. Aún sientes algo por Gwen, eso es algo bastante obvio. Y, sabes, lo he estado pensando, y en verdad no quiero ser una segunda opción.

—Tú nunca has sido una segunda opción.

—¿En serio, Cody?

Él guardo silencio mientras me miraba, luego hizo cara de puchero y miro hacía la playa que dejábamos atrás.

 _Y finalmente está terminada esta segunda parte. Espero y la hayan disfrutado y se animen a dejar un comentario. Planeo publicar la tercera parte tan pronto sea posible._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Y finalmente llegamos con la tercera y última entrega de este fanfic. Espero que a alguien le esté interesando aunque sea un poquito._

 **Carrera alucinante**

Después de todo el drama que incluyo el final de mi adolescencia, llegar a la universidad fue incluso relajante. A pesar del rezago educativo del que sufrí a causa de mi participación en "Gira Mundial", me las arregle para conseguir una increíble beca en la Universidad de Toronto. Lo que emociono mucho a mis padres, ya que soy el único de sus hijos que estudió en la universidad en la que se conocieron.

Como siempre nos lo habíamos temido, Marley fue a una universidad diferente. En realidad las únicas que permanecieron juntas, cómo siempre, fueron Victoria y Oullet. Debo admitir que eso me puso un poquito celoso. Aun así no se puede decir que llegue sin amigos (o más bien amigas) a la universidad. De hecho, cómo una broma del destino, Izzy y Eva también estaban ahí.

Ambas habían conseguido buenas becas. Sobre todo Izzy, de la que el gobierno decidió que era mejor tenerla cómo amiga que cómo enemiga y le solvento todos sus gastos universitarios y, por si fuera poco, le prometieron un trabajo en cuanto terminara.

Por su parte Eva consiguió una excelente beca deportiva más un poco de dinero extraoficial a cambio de mantener vigilada a Izzy, que en cuanto se enteró (Dios sabrá cómo) estuvo encantada ya que eso significaría que compartirían habitación.

Por mi parte mi compañero, un tal Nolan Simard, era una combinación entre Cody y Justin (¿Les cuesta imaginarlo? Yo tampoco creí que fuera posible). Lo que daba cómo resultado algo bastante desagradable y triste con lo que convivir. Eso sin mencionar que _dolía_ cada que sacaba algo demasiado Cody cómo para recordar que no era él.

Fue bastante divertida la primera vez que abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y encontró a una sexi pelirroja en piyama acostada sobre mi cama mientras yo salía del baño con mi cepillo de dientes.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Noah dormirá con Eva y conmigo, yo sólo vine a recogerlo— le dijo Izzy casualmente—. No queremos mantenerte despierto con todo el ruido que planeamos hacer.

Me vi tentado a hacer la aclaración de que a lo que mi amiga se refería era a que iba a forzarme a tener una "piyamada masiva vía Skype" con algunas otras personas de Drama Total. Pero el sólo ver su expresión me hizo darme cuenta que su cabeza estaba engranando cosas completamente alejadas de la realidad y que de algún modo habían generado que su nivel de respeto hacia mí se incrementara notablemente. Así que decidí que nunca confirmaría ni negaría nada respecto a mi relación con Eva e Izzy. Claro, hasta que llego _ella,_ pero no nos adelantemos en la historia.

La piyamada fue un asco, empezando por que el único otro hombre era Geoff y fue botado junto con Bridgette media hora después de haber comenzado en vista de que su participación se limitaba a besarse cómo si no estuvieran frente a una cámara. Después de eso Eva y yo nos fuimos a una esquina de la habitación a jugar cartas mientras Leshawna e Izzy intentaban mantener una conversación medianamente con sentido, siendo constantemente interrumpidas por los chillidos de las gemelas locas y los coros de Lindsay y Beth.

A pesar del fracaso de esa experiencia Izzy seguía apareciendo de manera aleatoria en mi habitación para informarme que pasaría la noche con ellas, aunque por suerte la única persona con la que volvimos a hacer video llamada fue con Leshawna y en una ocasión Gwen que al parecer estaba en la misma universidad que ella. Este pequeño arreglo también hizo feliz a Nolan que se daba el lujo de aprovecharse para invitar chicas a pasar la noche. Eran por cosas cómo esas, que justo cuando me empezaba a caer bien, toda esa aura de mi anti yo me recordaba que no quería amigos así en mi vida.

Referente a los amigos no puedo decir que me fuera mal. Más allá del par de psicóticas a las que había conocido en la isla de los perdedores, al parecer Owen había decidido que era muy genial y me empezó a invitar a todos los reality shows a los que lo convocaban (al parecer ahora era toda una estrella). Creo que fue gracias a ello que aún conservo mi trabajo en Starbucks, considerando mi desprecio general hacia las multitudes y su intento barato de café, jamás me echarían cuando me he convertido en la principal atracción en su tienda, y uno necesita encontrar una manera para vivir cuando se es estudiante. Por suerte todos eran del tipo que en cada capítulo cambian de elenco, y las grabaciones eran en fin de semana, por lo que nunca afectaron mi vida académica. Y antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo consideraba mi mejor amigo.

Ojo, amigo con o, porque el hecho de que ya no fuéramos en la misma escuela no significaba que Marley yo hubiéramos perdido el contacto ni nada. En realidad empezamos a hacer algo que no habíamos hecho antes más que en casos de emergencia: hablar por teléfono. Era extraño, y tampoco era tan seguido, pero nos hacía mucho bien. También seguía jugando con Joey, Oullet y Cinderhella de vez en cuando, aunque en una frecuencia mucho más baja que antes. Y Vicky se las arreglaba para mantener a raya lo más posible todos los rumores y la información que se filtraba de mí a través de internet. Era tan buena que llegó un punto en el que creí que debía empezar a pagarle.

—No es necesario, es divertido y administrar tú vida pública es una gran practica para algún día administrar mi propia empresa— me contestó.

—No creo que tenga mucho que ver una con la otra.

—¿Y usted que va a saber, señor historiador?

Cómo estoy seguro de que se lo están preguntando se los diré; estudio Historia y Ciencias Políticas. No parecerá una carrera muy glamurosa, pero es interesante y me permitirá algún día conseguir un tranquilo trabajo cómo profesor mientras escribo novelas históricas en mi casa con verdaderas bases y trasfondos políticos obscuros.

También debo de dedicarle unas líneas a Rosalie Pelletier, una amiga de mi carrera.

El tercer día de clases note un anillo negro en el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Lo que, para los ignorantes que no sepan que significa eso, es una forma de identificarnos entre nosotros los del espectro ace. Yo no uso uno porque la joyería sencillamente no es para mí, no lo ha sido hasta ahora y honestamente dudo que haya un día en que lo sea. De cualquier modo decidí que el día ocho era un gran día para comprobar mis teorías.

—¿Ese anillo significa lo que creo que significa?

—¿Lo que crees que significa implica que si se lo intento explicar a ciertas personas terminare siendo llamada ameba?

Sonreí.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta? Cuando descubro que en realidad no existo, es verdaderamente divertido imaginarte a tus amigos y familia hablando con el aire.

—¿En serio? Yo prefiero la parte de la fotosíntesis. Mientras que el resto de las personas cuando tiene hambre tienen que ir a comer una hamburguesa o una ensalada, nosotros solo tenemos que pararnos abajo del sol durante un rato.

Lo dijo de una forma tan natural, que inmediatamente decidí que me agradaba esa chica.

—Es un alivio, sobre todo considerando que si comiéramos ensaladas terminaríamos siendo algo así cómo caníbales.

Entonces, finalmente, nos echamos a reír.

Yo nunca había conocido a otra asexual antes. Claro, había visto videos de YouTube y leído unos cuantos testimonios. Pero se sentían distantes, más como personajes de un libro que cómo personas reales. Por su parte Rosalie estaba en un grupo de Facebook con otros asexuales, y en el bachillerato había conocido a una chica demisexual (que solo siente atracción después de haber generado un vínculo afectivo, y no, no todas las chicas son así) un año mayor, pero aunque le agradaba nunca se había sentido verdaderamente cómoda hablando con ella sobre su sexualidad ya que cuando había salido del closet con ella, le había dicho:

—No te preocupes, yo creía ser igual que tú. Pero ya encontraras a alguien.

Eso le resulto un tanto doloroso, y debo decir que incluso a mí me dolió. Uno creería que las personas dentro del espectro deberían ser un poco más comprensivas.

Nunca he considerado que mi orientación sexual me defina, pero sigue siendo una parte de mí. Y era de algún modo reconfortante tener alguien que entendiera _esa_ parte de mí.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es cómo si pudiera encontrar a _alguien_ como dijo Hailey— me comento en una ocasión—. Porque también soy arromantica.

—Vaya, eso es triste— no pude evitar decir.

—En realidad no. Es cómo la atracción sexual, si nunca la has tenido no puedes extrañarla— me explica.

—Ahí tienes un buen punto.

—Y de todos modos no es cómo que tenga muchas ganas de enamorarme. Así me evito mucho drama— en eso también estaba en lo cierto—. Por tú comentario supongo que tú si eres… romántico.

—Bi-romántico, de hecho.

—Curioso, sobre todo considerando que la bisexualidad y la asexualidad son casi contrarias. En una te sientes atraído sexualmente por más de un género y en el otro por ninguno.

—Quizás sí. Pero yo lo veo de esta forma. Cuando literalmente el cuerpo es lo último que te importa, el género también empieza a perder importancia.

—Y dime— me dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Ha habido alguien? ¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación verdadera?

Tarde un poco en decidir mi respuesta a esa pregunta. Rosalie había visto como una tercera parte de "La Isla del Drama" cuando la transmitieron por primera vez (ha habido unas cuantas repeticiones), bastante salteados. Y un total de ocho capítulos entre "Luz, Drama, Acción" y "Gira Mundial", por lo que no era lo que se dice una fan. Incluso me había confesado que durante la primera temporada nos había confundido a Cody y a mí. De hecho, cuando había visto el capítulo en el que Cody le pide su sostén a Gwen, ella pensó que era un capítulo viejo ya que estaba segura de que "ese idiota había sido eliminado por flojo cuando lo de las pelotas". No se había dado cuenta de que éramos personas distintas hasta que nos había vito cantándoles juntos a los escarabajos en "Gira Mundial". Yo no entendía cómo era posible que nos confundiera considerando que no nos parecemos en nada ni físicamente, ni en nuestra actitud a lo largo del programa. Pero ella me dijo que no era su culpa que ambos tuviéramos un aspecto tan de "nerds flacuchos que usan más capaz de ropa de las necesarias". Así que si omitía su nombre seguramente podría hablarle de él sin que sospechara quien es.

—Hubo un chico. Nunca formalizamos, pero fue bastante real, al menos para mí…

—¿Y cuál era, tú sabes… su orientación?

—Nunca hablamos de eso realmente— conteste un poco incómodo—. Pero estoy bastante seguro que es del noventa y nueve por ciento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?— siguió cuestionándome, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—Poco más de seis meses.

Ella parecía realmente sorprendida cuando me pregunto:

—¿Y por qué termino?

—A él… le gustaba otra persona.

—Supongo que esa otra persona era sexual— asentí con la cabeza—. Cuando dices que nunca hablaron "de eso" ¿te refieres a ninguno de los dos lados? ¿Él sabía que eras asexual?

—Nunca llegamos al punto en el que debiera decirle.

—¿Después de seis meses? Créeme, el pobre chico probablemente se preguntaba que tenía de malo para que "no hubieran llegado a un punto donde debieras decirle". Probablemente primero pensó que eras muy tímido, querías ir lento o incluso que eres de la vieja escuela y planeabas esperar hasta el matrimonio. Pero si nunca le explicaste nada, y tampoco formalizaron. Ya me imagino que su pequeña cabecita de adolescente hormonal seguro pensaba de que para ti eso no era real.

Está bien, nunca había pensado en eso. No se me había ocurrido, ni por un segundo, que Cody tuviera porque saber de mi orientación sexual. Nunca me había gustado la idea de "salir del closet" de la manera tradicional, prefería solo decirlo si salía al tema, y con él nunca salió al tema. De todos modos no es cómo si él nunca me hubiera dicho: "Noah, soy bisexual." o "Noah, tenías razón, me gustan las niñas y solo las niñas, pero planeo tontear un poco contigo solo por diversión. ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad?"

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que fue mi culpa que le gustara otra persona mientras salía conmigo?— le pregunte un tanto molesto.

—Dios, no. Solo estoy diciendo que la próxima vez no estaría de más ser un poco más honesto.

—Yo nunca le mentí.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco le explicaste lo que implicaría, o más bien no implicaría, salir contigo. Noah, tú has _visto_ lo importante que es el contacto físico para los sexuales, incluso para algunos asexuales. A veces no es tan malo pensar un poco en los sentimientos de los otros, ¿sabes?

-0-0-0-

Cómo todo buen universitario, cuando finalmente termine mi primer semestre (con calificaciones sobresalientes, por supuesto), lo único que quería hacer era dormir hasta que llegara el día de mi muerte. No sabía que odiaba más, el café o el té, y había llegado a un punto en que Napoleón y Hitler iban a ver carreras de caballos juntos en mis sueños. Pero claro, Izzy tenía otros planes.

Después de cinco horas y media de camino, Eva finalmente aparco en el estacionamiento de la Universidad de Montreal.

Nunca había estado ahí, a pesar de que también me habían ofrecido una beca para esa universidad y Owen estudiaba en ese lugar. Siempre que salíamos de un Reality Show le prometía que algún día iría a conocer su escuela, él ya conocía la mía, pero la verdad es que no estaba en mis planes a corto plazo.

—Izzy. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?— pregunte mientras me estiraba.

—Ustedes dijeron que sus planes para celebrar el fin de semestre incluían dormir. Así que pensé. ¿Por qué no dormir con buena compañía?

En serió. ¿Cuál es la obsesión de Izzy con las piyamadas?

—Espera. ¿Vamos a dormir con Owen?— preguntó Eva.

—Oh, no solo con Owen.

La Universidad de Montreal se convirtió en la casa de estudios con más ex concursantes de las primeras tres temporadas de Drama Total, cinco en total: Owen, Dj, Tyler, Sierra (puaj) y, por supuesto, Cody.

—¿Y no pudimos simplemente hacer video llamada como en el resto de las ocasiones?— pregunte frustrado.

—Me niego a compartir habitación con la persona que una vez se puso a hurgar entre la basura de mi gimnasio— secundo Eva.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, Sierra no está invitada a la piyamada. Tú sabes, con todo eso de su rompimiento con Cody, Owen y yo decidimos que sería un tanto raro.

Por supuesto que sabía que Cody y Sierra salían. Ella se había asegurado que toda persona viva en Canadá se enterara. Pero no tenía idea de que habían terminado, y eso me alegraba de una forma que sé que no debería hacerlo.

—Está bien, hagamos esto.

No éramos los únicos "extranjeros" en la piyamada, Beth y Lindsay también estaban ahí. Al inicio nos apretamos todos dentro de la habitación de Owen y Dj con un montón de refrescos y comida chatarra a jugar botella (la de verdad y reto, no la de los besos). Pero después de que Beth casi muere, decidimos que no era un juego lo suficientemente seguro con Izzy jugando, por lo que nos desperdigamos un poquito.

Eva e Izzy tomaban turnos para vencer a Tyler en fuercitas, mientras Lindsay, Owen y Cody los miraban. Por otra parte, yo pase un buen rato platicando con Beth y Dj. Un poco después fuimos a comprar pizza y salimos a la azotea del edificio a platicar y ver como se metía el sol. Todo era entrañable, y hasta Eva se veía relajada por una vez en su vida. Cuando empezó a hacer frio regresamos a la habitación y nos pusimos a ver una tonta película romántica que Beth, Lindsay, Owen y Dj al parecer "amaban", mientras continuábamos comiendo comida chatarra. Nunca me entere bien de lo que trataba ya que preferí ponerme a mensajear con Marley y pronto me empezó a ganar el sueño. No era el único, incluso los que habían elegido la película ya estaban cabeceando. Después de todo era final de semestre y todos estábamos agotados.

Como la habitación era obviamente muy pequeña para todos, decidimos dejar a las pareja, Tyler y Lindsay, y Owen e Izzy (que técnicamente no estaban saliendo) dormir ahí mientras los otros nos fuimos a la habitación de Cody y Tyler, que estaba un piso arriba.

—Supongo que pueden dormir dos personas en cada cama. Y Tyler tiene un tapete de yoga que podemos poner en el…— empezó a decir Cody.

—Yo duermo en el piso.

Anunció Eva mientras habría un pequeño armario para sacar el dichoso tapete junto a un par de cobijas y una almohada. Mientras lo hacía un par de catálogos de ropa interior cayeron en el suelo. Cody se puso rojo mientras se apresuraba a recogerlos, por nuestra parte los demás decidimos ignorar la escena.

—¿No deberías dormir tú con Beth? Considerando que ambas son… mujeres— comento Dj.

—Guárdatelo florecilla, confió plenamente en que el "honor" de Beth no se verá manchado contigo como compañero de cama.

Cody se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?— pregunto Dj.

—Que eres todo un caballero— contesto Beth mientras se tallaba los ojos—. ¿Ya podemos dormir? ¿Esta cama está bien, Cody?

Él asintió mientras ella se metía en la cama que obviamente pertenecía a Tyler, considerando la cantidad de posters de deportistas y fotos de Lindsay que había pegadas por todos lados.

—Supongo que eso significa que tú y yo compartiremos cama— comento Cody, repentinamente cohibido.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempos— asentí.

Cody fue a ponerse una piyama al baño comunal mientras yo me ponía la que él me había prestado debajo de las cobijas. Beth ya estaba dormida, y no es como sí me preocupara por alguno de los otros dos.

Estaba en un punto entre el sueño y la conciencia cuando Cody se deslizo entre las cobijas. Sentí su respiración sobre mi nuca un rato, y cuando finalmente me estaba acostumbrando y estaba listo para dormirme, él finalmente hablo.

—Noah ¿Estas despierto?

—No— conteste con la voz ronca del cansancio.

—Noah…— volvió a susurrar después de unos minutos, así que me di la vuelta y lo enfrente cara a cara— Hola…— él dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cody. ¿Qué quieres?

—Corte con Sierra.

—Eso escuche.

—Ella nunca me gustó.

—Eso tiene sentido.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Y ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

—Extraño jugar Kosmik Kaos contigo. Harold y yo intentamos hacer una alianza con Trent y Justin, y fue divertido al inició, pero los videojuegos no son lo suyo.

—Es que después de jugar conmigo no importa con quien juegues, siempre parecerá que no es lo suyo.

—Ególatra— respondió, pero escuche como se reía entre dientes.

—Por eso te encanto.

El silencio se hizo presente como un balde de agua fría, y entonces me di cuenta de mi error. Uno no le dice a su ex novio que le encantas, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Pero para mi sorpresa Cody me respondió.

—Sí, por eso me encantas.

-0-0-0-

Nada más abrir los ojos note dos cosas: mi posición y la de Cody era peligrosamente similar a la de _esa_ mañana en la isla solo que (en vista de que mis sueños esa noche habían sido bastante tranquilos) sin mis labios en su oreja, y Eva me miraba con una ceja enarcada desde al lado de la cama.

—No es lo que parece— gesticule sin hacer ruido.

—Afuera— respondió de la misma forma antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Yo me deslice con cuidado afuera de la cama de Cody y, en vista de que todos parecían profundamente dormidos, me cambie ahí mismo antes de reunirme con Eva. Salimos a caminar por los jardines de la universidad. Y como aún era muy temprano y algunos de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones estábamos prácticamente solos. El aire frio nos golpeaba las caras mientras veíamos como poco a poco la mañana empezaba a clarear.

No hablamos por un rato, mientras Eva le enviaba un mensaje a Izzy y otro a Dj diciéndoles que los veíamos para desayunar en una cafetería y contestaba los mensajes de uno de sus compañeros de carrera (ella estudia biología humana) que claramente la estaba pretendiendo.

—Entonces— dijo guardando su celular—. Sí no es lo que pensaba. ¿Entonces qué es?

—No sé, cuando duermo hay veces que simplemente abrazo a la almohada, y ahora era Cody el que estaba al lado.

—Sé que lo haces, ya te he visto dormir antes— no me podía decidir si eso era aterrador o no—. Pero ¿Solo paso eso?

Asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminando en silencio un poco más. En la universidad, de manera normal, solemos hacer esto de vez en cuando.

—Nunca supe bien que había entre Cody y tú.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

—¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?— me pregunto con una de esas miradas que hacían que a pesar de los cinco centímetros que le saco me hacen sentir pequeño a su lado.

—No lo sé, él y yo nunca hablamos sobre ello. De hecho se puede decir que yo simplemente asumí que había algo, quizás solo fue mi impresión.

—No me mientas Noah, no soy tonta. Veía la forma en que te miraba, y Dios sabe que me daban ganas de vomitar cuando sonreía como tonto cuando lo tomabas de la mano.

—Vaya…

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que hacían cuando estaban solos?

—¿Hablar?

—¿Nunca se besaron?

¿Por qué mierda todo mundo estaba tan obsesionado con mi vida romántica últimamente?

—Sí… tres veces.

Eva se detuvo repentinamente y me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—Noah ¿eres gay? Digo, yo siempre asumí que lo eras. Por qué, bueno, Cody. Y creo que nunca te he visto quedártele viendo a una chica bonita cuando pasa, pero ahora que lo pienso tampoco a un chico. Así que…

Yo respire profundo, no eran horas de estar teniendo esas conversaciones.

—En realidad no me siento sexualmente atraído hacia ningún género. Pero me puede gustar un hombre o una mujer, en verdad no importa. Me gustaba Cody.

Estaba esperando un montón de preguntas o al menos una reacción de sorpresa, pero Eva simplemente continuo caminando.

—Bien, eso tiene sentido. ¿Notaste que la pizza de anoche estaba fría? Eso nos pasa por…

Seguimos con nuestros pasos mientras Eva se seguía quejando de un montón de cosas que yo también había notado. ¿He mencionado lo mucho que la aprecio como amiga?

Supongo que cuando tienes que pasarte toda la vida intentando convencer a todo mundo que no eres lesbiana aprendes a no cuestionar la orientación sexual de las personas.

El desayuno estuvo bien. Mucho más tranquilo que lo de la noche. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que Izzy se puso de pie y golpeo su taza de té con una cuchara.

—Owen y yo tenemos un anuncio.

Compartí una mirada preocupada con Eva, eso no podía significar algo bueno.

—¡Estamos comprometidos!— exclamo mi mejor amigo inmediatamente.

Lindsay, Dj y Tyler los felicitaron emocionados hasta que Beth pregunto lo que creo que en el fondo todos nos estábamos preguntando.

—¿Qué no ustedes dos no habían cortado? ¿Cuándo regresaron?

—Oh, no lo hemos hecho. En realidad tenemos permiso de salir hasta con tres personas hasta la fecha de la boda que será dentro de cuatro años— explico Izzy.

Sí, eso definitivamente sonaba a algo que ese par de locos haría.

En algún momento del desayuno anterior al gran anuncio ya había tomado la decisión de que Cody debía saber lo de mi asexualidad. Así que busque un momento antes de que Eva me llevara a mi casa, para finalmente tener un poco de descanso en forma, para estar a solas con él en su habitación.

—La relación de Owen e Izzy es bastante rara. ¿No crees?— me preguntó mientras hacía sus maletas, él también se estaba preparando para ir a casa.

—Sí… hablando de relaciones raras— mala línea, lo sé—. Creo que nunca hablamos de… tú sabes.

Y eran por cosas como esa que nunca tuvimos claro que había entre nosotros.

Vi cómo se tensaba, pero como estaba de espaldas a mí no pude saber cuál era su expresión.

—Le conté a mis papás— dijo de repente—. Sé que ya no importa, porque aparte les dije después de que… tú sabes… ya todo había acabado. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que todo desapareciera sin dejar huella. ¿Sabes? En verdad me gustabas… mucho.

Finalmente volteo a verme, sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera estado conteniendo lágrimas. Yo quería pararme de la cama de Tyler donde estaba sentado e ir a abrazarlo, pero me limite a apretar con fuerza las cobijas entre mis manos.

—Sabes, había muchas veces que me preguntaba si _eso_ también era cierto para ti. Y creo que hubo un momento en el que asumí que no debía ser así, y ahí estaba Gwen que se veía tan hermosa… bueno ella siempre se ve hermosa. Pero yo creía haberme olvidado completamente de ella, pero estaba soltera y yo no estaba lo suficientemente seguro si yo lo estaba o no, así que… Lo siento, supongo, creo que debí hablar contigo antes.

—Definitivamente deberías.

Me puse de pie y tuve que abrazarlo, él recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Yo también debería de haber hablado contigo antes. Debería haberte explicado que las cosas conmigo iban a ser un poco… diferentes, que con cualquier otra persona.

Cody se alejó de mí y me miró a la expectativa.

—Cody, tú también me gustabas… mucho. Pero la verdad es que soy asexual. Eso significa…

—Si sé lo que significa ser asexual— me interrumpió Cody.

—Espera… ¿en serio?

El asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Yo también sonreía, no sé porque sonreía. Nunca imagine que pasar eso.

—Una vez escuche de eso en un video de YouTube. Y estuvo esa chica que me gustaba en secundaría que creía que era asexual, pero la verdad nunca tuve el valor de preguntárselo, de todos probablemente simplemente no le gustaba yo. En fin, la cuestión es que si llegue a plantearme que tu fueras asexual, aunque en secreto esperaba que fueras demi. Y entonces abrazaste a Bridgette, y recordé que alguna vez me habías dicho que te parecía bonita. Así que, no sé, puede que eso me haya vuelto un poco loco.

Cody se retorcía las manos nerviosamente mientras yo intentaba asimilar todo lo que me había dicho. Él lo sabía.

—Yo también extraño jugar Kosmik Kaos contigo.

-0-0-0-

El siguiente semestre de la universidad fue tan pesado como el anterior, por suerte mi carrera me gusta así que todo valía la pena. Cody, Harold y yo decidimos rehabilitar nuestra antigua alianza. Solo que cambiamos a Owen por BigTroll765 (el compañero de habitación de Harold) porque, siendo honestos, Owen nunca nos pudo seguir bien el paso.

Cody y yo éramos amigos, solo amigos, otra vez y eso era genial. Aparte de que las propinas en la cafetería eran cada vez mejores y un dinerito extra siempre se agradece. Y hablando de dinero, la misma televisora que había permitido que "Drama Total" viera la luz del día ahora estaba produciendo un nuevo programa llamado "Carrera Alucinante" que se llevaría a cabo en verano y tenía un muy buen premio. A Owen lo habían invitado a participar porque creían que eso aumentaría los ratings, y podía ir acompañado por la persona de su preferencia. Y por supuesto esa persona era yo. Los productores juraron que en esta ocasión iríamos en aviones comerciales, con pilotos reales, y nos quedaríamos a dormir en hoteles reales (no muy lujosos, pero que no tendrían cámaras por ningún lado) y viajaríamos gratis por todo el mundo. Así que claro que me apunte.

El primer día estaba de mal humor. Owen es mi mejor amigo, en serio, pero. ¿Tiene que ser tan feliz y efusivo todo el tiempo? Después de horas en el tren escuchándolo hablar de lo grandioso que era hacer esto juntos ya me dolía la cabeza.

Aun así, ignorando lo molesto que era tratar con Owen a la hora de volar (¿por qué rayos acepto si ya sabe que le dan pánico los aviones?) y que casi salgo volando en el primer desafío (literalmente), este reality era bastante agradable. Aunque ¿saben cuál fue una de las pocas cosas agradables de haber terminado con Cody? Haberme librado de su estúpido emú de peluche. ¿Y adivinen quien había decidido que nuestro equipo necesitaba un tercer y "abrazable" miembro?

Owen comía, yo pensaba, e intentábamos correr lo mejor que podíamos. Todo iba bien, todo hacía parecer que teníamos una oportunidad. Hasta que la vi.

Claramente ya la había visto antes, de reojo, sin fijarme siquiera en lo diferente que es de su hermana. Pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad tenía enfrente. De lo hermosa que era, de lo perfecto que hacía las cosas. Jamás me había sentido de esa forma. A partir de ese momento, cada vez que la veía, mi estómago se sentía gracioso, mi corazón latía más rápido y era como si el mundo empezara a marchar en cámara lenta.

Emma no solo me parecía bonita, ella parecía perfecta (aunque yo siempre fui un fiel creyente de que la perfección no existía). Y entonces hable por primera vez con ella, no estoy realmente seguro de que cosas decía pero… ¡Estaba hablando con ella! Veía como su boca se movía, y como parpadeaba, y su cabello era de un negro que bajo cierta luz se veía azul…

Tarde un poco en darme cuenta que había algo mal en mí, y justo cuando empecé a notarlo la vi en un traje tradicional de boda hawaiano, y bueno yo también estaba en uno lo que era un poco patético pero la verdad no me importaba. Y luego ella casi muere, y yo muero un poco ante la idea. Alguna fuerza sobre humana que no sabía que existía me permite salvarla lo que hace que ella acepte trabajar con nosotros, y entonces simplemente me doy cuenta de que nunca me había preocupado porque alguien muriera. Más tarde esa misma noche a mi cabeza vino una lista enorme de personas que en verdad harían que mi mundo se desmoronara un poco si murieran, y una un poco más corta de personas que para ese entonces ya habían hecho que me asustara _bastante_ ante la posibilidad de su muerte. Una de las cuales en esos momentos dormía en la cama al lado de la mía. Pero cuando uno tiene la perfección tan cerca es un poco complicado recordar que existen más personas en este mundo.

Cuando fuimos a China tome la decisión que _tenía_ que hacer algo al respecto de mis crecientes y completamente abrumantes sentimientos por Emma. Así que intente recordar algo de cuando veía comedias románticas con mis hermanas para escapar de los deportes, o de todos esos libros de romance que Marley alguna vez me había prestado, o de las insoportables conversaciones de chicos que mis amigas habían tenido enfrente de mí. Pero la verdad es que nunca había prestado suficiente atención. ¿Cómo para que quería ese conocimiento? Así que puede decirse que realmente apeste con todo eso de "usar mis encantos" con Emma.

Aunque mirándolo en retroceso fue una suerte que Owen me haya caído encima antes de que ella me contestara si le gustaban las películas o no. Porque él tenía un punto, a prácticamente todo mundo le gustan las películas, pero yo no estoy en ese grupo de personas. Regla de vida: siempre es mejor el libro.

Pero gracias a un accidente de carreta y a que puse en riesgo una mano que en ese momento estaba seguro no era tan necesaria para mi vida, tengo otra de todos modos, logre acercarme un poco a ella. ¡Y lograr que me tocara! Era increíblemente doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo un millón de diminutas descargas eléctricas pasaban por mi columna hasta llegar a mis pies que, estoy seguro, estaban flotando. Jamás había estado tan asquerosamente agradecido de estar vivo.

Y luego vino Finlandia. ¿Y recuerdan todas esas cosas que dije sobre lo estúpido que actúan los sexuales cuando se sienten atraídos hacia una persona? Bueno, yo las estaban haciendo.

Como ya había dicho antes, bailar es la única actividad física que no detesto. Lo estaba haciendo para un reto, lo estaba haciendo muy bien en realidad. Y lo estaba _disfrutando_ hasta que vi la expresión de Emma. A partir de eso todo se convirtió en dolor… literalmente, Owen y un montón de bocinas me cayeron encima.

Y entonces, mientras pasaba una y otra vez a intentar hacer algo medianamente cercano a lo que había logrado hacer en primera instancia, me fui dando cuenta de la mierda que estaba pasando. Emma no solo me gustaba como suelen gustarme las personas, me sentía sexualmente atraído hacia ella. ¿Cómo eso era siquiera posible? ¿Qué rayos me había pasado? No es que tuviera nada contra sentirme sexualmente atraído hacia alguien pero… Mierda ¡Tenía todo en contra de sentirme sexualmente atraído hacia alguien!

Me sentía vulnerable, frágil… Y lo peor de todo es que aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente hermosa que era Emma. Así que decidí que eso debía terminar, ya no me iba a fijar en ella.

Y luego me dijo "Hola".

-0-0-0-

Salir con Emma era como un sueño. Pero no uno de esos sueños en los que tengo que sobrevivir a una horrible apocalipsis zombi que hacen que cuando me despierte tenga ganas de ir a hacer ejercicio para que la próxima vez no me alcancen tan fácilmente. Sino uno de esos sueños en los que soy una sexi y lesbiana chica victoriana que se encuentra con una aún más sexi y recientemente bisexual mujer del futuro. Son mis sueños, no los suyos, así que no me juzguen.

Incluso fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa de intentar que nos besáramos. Lo que agradezco, ya que no creo que hubiera tenido el valor de dar el primer paso. Pero claro, Geoff y Brody tenían que arruinarlo todo.

—Agh, si llego a ver a los surfistas intentando dar un beso, los voy a interrumpir— está bien, puede que me haya olvidado completamente de la existencia de Bridgette. No es mi culpa que ellos parecieran tanto una pareja.

Y entonces ella menciono el matrimonio. Y no es que tuviera nada en contra de la idea de casarme con Emma, ella era perfecta después de todo, pero me hizo pensar en lo que suele pasar después de las bodas. No estaba listo para eso, pero, por otro lado… ¡No! Mierda, no estaba listo para eso.

Pero Emma. Es que en serio. ¿Cómo no podía estar todo el maldito cast enamorado de ella? Y ella en verdad parecía sentir lo mismo por mí. Incluso decidí ocultar mi pequeña pasión por el baile ya que, tú sabes, es un poco… gay. Y puede que haya exagerado un poco la cantidad de veces que vi la película esa del barco y los que mueren congelados, siempre me pareció que era una gran muestra de lo que es la estupidez humana. De hecho llego un punto en el que empezó a ser un poco aterrador lo mucho que hablaba de nuestros futuros hijos, y su ex, y todas esas cosas. Pero aunque me sentía un poco (bastante) incomodo decidí dejarlo pasar. Después de todo. ¿Cómo se supone que supiese como son las relaciones normales? Owen e Izzy ni siquiera estaban saliendo y aun así estaban comprometidos.

Como ya he dicho antes, la atracción sexual hace que las personas hagan cosas estúpidas, así que tanto mi equipo como el de Emma nos quedamos un tanto atrás. Owen y yo nunca hemos sido buenos en los deportes, en cambio las hermanas corren rápido, muy rápido. Nos dejaron atrás y ni siquiera voltearon a ver si las seguíamos.

—No sé qué diccionario usas pero— le dije a Emma una vez llegamos a su lado—, tú definición de alianza está muy lejos.

—Lo siento Noah. Esto es lo que me temía. Me gustas, mucho…

Me estaba cortando. Lo sabía desde ese momento, pero no podía más que rogar mentalmente para que no fuera cierto, para que dijera algo que cambiara completamente el sentido de sus palabras. Pero no fue así, Emma corto conmigo.

De repente ya no podía respirar, el mundo se volvió gris y mis rodillas me fallaban. Todo daba vueltas y creo que estaba en el suelo. O bajo tierra, debía estar bajo tierra. El peso del mundo me asfixiaba, o era acaso que el mundo ya había terminado. Daba igual de todos modos, ya nada tenía sentido.

—Noah... ¿Noah?... ¡Noah!...

—¿Y qué más da si tardas otros diecinueve años en encontrar otro pez cómo Emma? Ahora la gente se casa a los cuarenta, tienes tiempo.

—Vamos Noah… Noah…

—Mira, lo siento por haberte juntado con ella. Pero míralo así, la próxima vez que alguien te vote después de un solo día de relación, ya tendrás experiencia.

—Noah… por favor, Noah…

—Amiguito te necesito, en verdad te necesito. Por favor, regresa al mundo de los vivos.

—Noah, siento mucho haber terminado contigo— esa era _su_ voz—. No fue mi intención. Aún me gustas y quiero que estemos juntos.

¿Alguna vez han estado a punto de asfixiarse y de repente vuelve a entrar aire fresco a sus pulmones? Bueno, así me sentí yo.

—¿De… de veras?

—¡Sí! Pero no puedo ponerme romántica hasta que termine la carrera— dijo mientras me ayudaba a sostenerme en una posición ligeramente más erguida, sus manos sobre mis tres capas de ropa eran la sensación más maravillosa que podría existir—. Pero después de que gane, tú y yo estaremos juntos.

—¡Genial! Entonces cuando uno de los dos equipos gane…

Entonces me dejo caer de golpe, y fue doloroso. También lo fue un poco cuando me grito que Owen y yo no _podíamos_ ganar la carrera, tenía que ser _ella._ ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Al diablo! Emma me quería, y no había nada más importante en este mundo.

-0-0-0-

Me dedique a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la carrera. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Podía disfrutar de los paisajes, y de ver a Emma. Incluso, de vez en cuando, de estar un poquito cerca físicamente de ella. Contrario de lo que pensaba Owen, me gustaba la idea de permanecer más tiempo en la carrera. Por qué eso implicaba poder ver a vivo y a todo color más tiempo a Emma.

Aun así no puedo decir que me quejo de cómo termino mi participación en "Carrera Alucinante". Hubo un momento en el que creí que podía estar muerto después de que Owen hizo que todos esos tapetes me cayeran encima, porque un ángel me besó. Era como si toda mi vida hubiera sido fría y oscura antes de eso, pero ahora que la tenía a mi lado no volvería a necesitar nada más… ¡Ni trabajar! Ella sería una abogada pronto, y estoy bastante seguro de que ganaría mucho más que un historiador.

Owen y yo tomamos un último vuelo a casa. Dormí casi todo el camino, y mi amigo dijo que no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo. Lo que tenía bastante sentido para mí. Era feliz.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaban los padres de Owen, sus dos hermanos, mis padres, Hansika… e Izzy.

No me sorprendió mucho el verla. Normalmente, siempre que regresaba de un reality show, ella y Eva estaban esperándonos para llevarme de regreso a la escuela. El hecho de que aun falten unas cuantas semanas para que las clases comiencen nuevamente, no iba a ser un impedimento para estar ahí. Fue corriendo a los brazos de Owen para saludarlo, mientras que a mí me ignoro de completo. Lo que fue una falta de educación bastante grande considerando que al parecer dormiría en mi casa esa noche.

Al inicio no me molestó realmente. Pase todo el camino del aeropuerto a mi casa contestando las preguntas de mis padres, mientras Hansika jugaba con su celular e Izzy sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche como si fuera un perro.

El verdadero problema llega a la hora de la cena. Las gemelas no estaban esa noche no sé exactamente porque, así que solo éramos cinco. E Izzy hablaba con todos, con mi padre, con mi madre e incluso con mi hermana. Pero a mí me ignoraba completamente. Cuando la ayude a preparar la cama de una de las gemelas para que pasara ahí la noche intente convencerla de que me cuente como consiguió llegar a mi casa y convencer a mis papás de que la dejaran entrar (siempre le encanta contar esas historias), pero se limitó a desearme las buenas noches cuando se metió a la cama.

Al día siguiente, después de que me volviera a ignorar durante el desayuno, finalmente decidí hablar con ella.

—Mira Izzy, no sé qué diablos hice para que de repente estuvieras tan enojada conmigo. Pero la verdad es que no entiendo porque hiciste todo el viaje hasta mi casa, para convencer a mis papás de que te llevaran a recogerme al aeropuerto, si luego vas a limitarte a ignorarme.

—Sí, bueno, un taxi al número…— había estado marcando el número de la estación de taxis mientras hablaba. En serio. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? (No hay una cantidad suficiente de veces en las que te puedes hacer esa pregunta cuando se trata de ella.) Deje que terminara.

—Izzy… hablo en serió.

—Nadie dijo que quisiera recogerte a ti al aeropuerto, quería recoger a Owen.

Al menos ya me estaba hablando.

—¿Entonces porque no rastreaste la casa de Owen, en lugar de la mía? — pregunte.

—Ya sé dónde vive Owen, de hecho ya he estado en su casa. Es mi prometido después de todo, no tendría que rastrear nada.

—Izzy, eso no me responde nada.

Guardó silencio hasta que el taxista se estacionó enfrente de mi casa, entonces agarro la pequeña bolsa que había llevado y salió de la casa sin mirarme, yo fui tras ella.

—¿Sabes por qué mi mamá nunca ha tenido problema porque pase todo ese tiempo contigo? Porqué ella creía que eras gay— me dijo enojada mientras abría la puerta del taxi—. Pero ahora, cuando vea el episodio de esta noche, no habrá forma de que lo siga creyendo. Porque sí. ¡Owen me conto del beso!

Dio un portazo y el taxista me miro con un reproche.

—¿Qué le hiciste, viejo?

—Nada…

El automóvil arrancó llevándose consigo a mi segunda mejor amiga con él, que estaba enfadada conmigo y yo no sabía porque. Pero por otro lado, estaba de regreso a casa, y no debía ser el único.

—Kutta quiere jugar a la pelota— dije cuando Marley contesto el teléfono.

Kutta es mi perro (su nombre significa perro en hindi, porque todos en mi familia teníamos una gran imaginación cuando llego a casa), y honestamente dudo que en verdad quisiera jugar a la pelota en ese momento. Ya se había puesto muy viejo, y dormía plácidamente en mi cama al lado mío. Pero mi perro siempre había sido un gran imán para Marley, y sabía que ella se moría de ganas por verlo tanto como yo de verla a ella.

—Creí que no eras tan flojo cómo para eso— me respondió, yo sonreí.

—Yo igual lo pensaba, pero ser una gran estrella de televisión es agotador. Pero eso tú no lo sabes, señorita bióloga. ¿No se supone que ustedes aman a los animales?

El silencio invadió la línea, pero yo sabía que era porque estaba sonriendo y no quería que cuando hablara yo lo notara.

—Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

En realidad tardo quince. Probablemente porque ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama cuando le marque. De hecho llego a mi casa en piyama, aunque ella aseguraba que era un pants. Pero ni a Kutta ni a mí nos preocupaba, así que los tres jugamos a la pelota una media hora hasta que mi viejo perro decidió que ya era suficiente y los tres nos sentamos en el pórtico de la casa a tomar la sombra mientras Marley y yo tomábamos limonada.

—Pensaba que solo tus familiares más cercanos podían saber que ya habías sido eliminado— comentó.

—Cuando éramos bebés dormimos en la misma manta, si eso no nos hace familiares cercanos, no sé qué lo hace— contesté, ella se rio—. De todos modos el capítulo de mi eliminación se transmite esta noche, así que mientras no salga de casa hasta mañana no tendré problemas legales.

—¿Sabes que siempre que intento ser una persona normal, que no tiene ningún recuerdo negativo de su infancia, llegas tú y me recuerdas cosas cómo la ocasión en la que se me salió leche con chocolate de la nariz?

—Pero yo estaba hablando de la vez que compartimos mantita. Ese no es un mal recuerdo, de hecho estoy bastante seguro de que fue la experiencia más relevante de tú vida.

—Claro cariño, porque no hay forma de que cuando me llego la carta de aceptación a la universidad, o cuando mi mamá me llevo de vacaciones a un crucero fueran más relevantes.

—¿Cómo podrían serlo? Estamos hablando del momento en que me conociste. El único momento comparable, sería el día en que decidí que eras digna de conocer a mi perro.

—Tú perro, que me quiere más a mí.

—Oh, sí claro…— le dije de manera sarcástica.

En ese momento Kutta, que sabía que estábamos hablando de él, se arrastró hasta acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de mi mejor amiga, que sonrió con suficiencia.

Mierda, como la extrañaba.

Esa noche vi el episodio de mi eliminación con mis padres, mis hermanas y Marley. Después de la escena del beso con Emma, pude sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí, y yo me limite a fingir que nada había pasada, como si besara a chicas en televisión regularmente.

Pero no lo hacía, así que no fue de sorprenderse como nada más terminara el programa empezara a recibir un montón de llamadas de mis hermanos y amigos "felicitándome" por haber llegado tan lejos (o diciendo que lamentaban mi eliminación, en su defecto) y buscando más información sobre Emma y yo. Algunos fueron discretos y nada más esperaron pacientemente en la línea a ver si soltaba algo, como mi hermano Tejas y mi sobrina Richa, y otros fueron completamente descarados como Beth y Joey.

—Te estuve observando todo este tiempo, no puedes engañarme, se lo que sientes— me dijo Joey por teléfono.

—Me alagas cariño, pero resulta que tengo novia— respondí sarcásticamente.

—Viejo, sabes de lo que te hablo. ¿No que eras asexual y toda esa mierda?

Claro, tenía que recordármelo.

—Quizás soy gris-asexual y toda esa mierda— respondí, había tenido tiempo para pensarlo, y parecía la opción más lógica.

Alguien "gris-asexual" es aquel que solo siente atracción sexual en contadas y muy extrañas ocasiones, o con una intensidad mucho más baja de lo normal. Yo era el primer caso. Por supuesto tuve que explicárselo a Joey, que después de la revelación que le había hecho tantos años atrás no se había dado el tiempo de investigar ni un poco.

Pero la nueva etiqueta para mi orientación sexual era lo último que me importaba. Lo único que quería era que las personas hicieran un escándalo tan grande sobre mi vida amorosa, no quería que cuando Emma finalmente entrara a mi vida de manera oficial se encontrara con que todo mundo se sorprendía de que ella fuera real. A pesar de toda la fama que había acumulado gracias a esos tontos concursos, siempre me había asegurado de mantener mi vida privada, vaya la redundancia, en privado. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Pase el resto del tiempo que duro "Carrera Alucinante", en mi casa sin hacer mucho más que leer, jugar videojuegos y darle seguimiento a lo que estaba haciendo Emma. De vez en cuando me veía con mis amigos de la infancia, pero el tiempo no nos había cambiado mucho y no hacíamos nada que la gente categorizaría como divertido.

Cuando finalmente nos llamaron a Owen y a mí para asistir a la gran final, el viaje no fue tan largo. En realidad, solo a un país de distancia. En esos momentos no estaba muy seguro de si Emma y Kitty seguían en la competencia, aunque el hecho de que hubieran llegado a los últimos cuatro me daba esperanzas. Quería que ella ganara en parte porque sabía que eso la haría feliz, pero por otro lado tenía un poco de miedo de que si no lo hacía de alguna manera decidiera que era mi culpa y no quisiera salir conmigo. Aparte de que, bueno, tener una novia millonaria nunca está de más.

—¿Estas nervioso, amiguito?— me preguntó Owen cuando estábamos por aterrizar, mientras abrazaba a su nuevo y aún intacto oso de peluche.

Me lo pensé un poco, pero decidí que Owen ya había visto suficiente de mí como para permitirme vulnerarme un poco más.

—Un poco.

—¿Tienes miedo de que a Emma no le gustes?

—Gracias por tu apoyo, grandote— conteste sarcásticamente.

—Yo no creo que tengas que preocuparte, vi cómo te veía, a ella en verdad le gustas.

Un recuerdo empezó a formarse en mi cerebro ante esas palabras, pero decidí no dejar que este siguiera adelante.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dije sin tomarle mucha importancia. Y Owen se rio, aunque no había dicho nada gracioso.

Cuando el grandote y yo finalmente llegamos al lugar de la cita, inmediatamente escuche mi nombre pronunciado por la voz más bella que alguna vez ha existido.

Apenas tuve tiempo de girarme para buscarla cuando ya tenía a Emma en mis brazos. Ella era cálida, suave, y olía tan bien que me embriagaba. No quería soltarla nunca.

—Te extrañe mucho— me dijo.

Iba a responderle lo mismo cuando ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso más intensamente que en la ocasión anterior. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar que podía acostumbrarme a eso.

Al final fueron Geoff y Brody los ganadores. Lo que estuvo bien considerando que, quisiera o no, llevaba tres años conociendo a Geoff y el tipo no es tan malo. Aparte de que es uno de los mejores amigos de Owen. Aparte de que se ofrecieron a darles el diez por ciento del premio a las hermanas, oportunidad que Emma no dejo pasar. El resto del dinero lo dividieron cincuenta cincuenta con "Los mejores amigos", lo que aun significaba bastante dinero para los surfistas. Y como es de Geoff del que estamos hablando eso claramente significaba…

—¡Fiesta en mi casa el próximo fin de semana! Todos están invitados.

Todos vitoreamos emocionados. Emma tomaba mi mano con fuerza, y la forma en la que sonreía ante la idea me hacía desear estar ahí, a su lado, también. Solo había un pequeño problema, algo que al parecer Geoff no había considerado, y es que él y Bridgette vivían en un departamento.

-0-0-0-

Owen y yo fuimos a recoger a Emma y Kitty en la camioneta de su mamá, yo manejaba. Aunque tenía el permiso desde hace casi un año no solía manejar mucho que digamos. En casa, nunca salía muy lejos y cuando lo hacía normalmente era con mis padres así que ellos manejaban, o con Vicky y Oullet que siempre, sin falta, se peleaban para ser la conductora (todos preferíamos a Vicky). Y durante el periodo escolar las salidas eran aún más escasas, y cuando llegaban a darse siempre manejaba Eva. Por lo que era un tanto lento, así que llegamos un poco tarde a la cita, lo que realmente no fue un problema considerando que ninguna estaba lista aún.

Valió la pena la espera, Emma estaba hermosa.

Aunque no lo dijo, sé que a Emma le desesperaba un poco la lentitud con la que manejaba. Incluso estuve a punto de ofrecerle cambiar lugares con ella. Pero preferí usar el pretexto de que como nunca antes había ido a la nueva casa de Geoff, lo que era cierto ni siquiera había conocido el apartamento anterior más que en la incómoda ocasión de la piyamada digital, no quería arriesgarme a pasarme una calle.

Llegamos a la fiesta un poco tarde, así que la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes. La verdad es que estaba emocionado, todo el cast de "Isla del Drama" estaba invitado, y aunque me gustaba fingir que no eran importantes para mi vida moría de ganas de presentarles a Emma. Me preguntaba si Beth se había sentido así cuando Brady se presentó el día de su final.

Nada más entrar una bonita chica surfista nos ofreció unas extrañas bebidas rosas que claramente tenían alcohol. Yo no quise aceptar la mía, si ya manejaba así sobrio no quería descubrir como lo hacía con alcohol encima (probablemente tardaríamos media hora solo en salir de la calle porque yo tendría miedo de estrellarme con los coches estacionados).

La casa era bonita. Era de dos pisos, blanca, de madera, con un estilo bohemio. Se podía ver la mano de Bridgette en cada detalle. Y, por supuesto, había una pelirroja colgada de cabeza de una de las vigas del techo.

—Sabía que eras tú, reconocí la camioneta— le dijo Izzy a Owen mientras de un ágil salto terminaba parada frente a nosotros con una sonrisa—. Tú debes ser Kitty, eres igual de bonita en persona.

—¡Gracias! ¡Selfie!— respondió la hermana de mi novia mientras abrazaba a mi segunda mejor amiga con un brazo y sostenía el celular con el otro, por su parte Izzy se jalo los parpados y saco la lengua. Ambas se rieron con el resultado.

Vi a Emma removerse incomoda. Así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era presentarlas.

—Izzy, ella es Em…

Los ojos verdes de mi amiga se convirtieron en estacas de hielo mientras barría con la mirada a mi novia y se iba de ahí con actitud indignada. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

—Ella solo está un poco sentida porque ahora siente que todo lo que sabía de Noah era mentira, pero no te preocupes Ems, pronto van a amarse— le aseguró Owen, yo no estaba tan seguro.

La fiesta siguió su curso de forma tranquila. Fuimos a felicitar a Brody y Geoff por su victoria, otra vez, y Bridgette fue súper dulce con Emma. Lo que fue un alivio considerando que no podía evitar sentir que todos los demás ex campistas me estaban evitando. A las únicas otras personas a las que les había podido presentar a Emma eran Tyler y Eva, que estaban muy ocupados haciendo fuercitas como para verdaderamente importarles.

Así que pasamos aproximadamente la siguiente hora sentados con las piernas entrelazadas mientras intentábamos hablar por encima de la música y nos reíamos de los tenistas rivales que dormitaban en un sillón cerca de nosotros. Yo le conté de mi sur asiático padre que había decidido que era buena idea estudiar el este de Asia en el norte de América, y mi madre que había roto todos los canones sociales solo para de todos modos casarse joven. Ella en cambio se quejó de que ninguno de sus padres fue lo suficientemente aventurero como para buscar el amor más allá del barrio chino donde habían crecido, pero como al mismo tiempo lo agradecía.

Para cuando Emma me dejo para ir al baño yo ya estaba completamente seguro de que me estaban ignorando. Había visto como Katie y Sadie se detenían en seco cuando nos habían visto y se daban la vuelta para caminar de regreso de dónde venían. Está bien que yo nunca he sido del tipo amistoso, pero eso no era normal.

Así que aprovechando mi soledad me puse de pie y camine hasta la zona de la barra donde Leshawna platicaba con algunas de las amigas surfistas de los anfitriones. Me plante enfrente de ella y cruce los brazos.

—Vamos cariño, tú no puedes mentirme— le dije seriamente, y por la expresión en su rostro supe inmediatamente que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Oh no nene, ojala y pudiera— dijo con un suspiro—. Me disculpan un momento chicas. Noah, ¿vamos afuera?

Salimos al pórtico de la casa, donde la música no estaba tan fuerte. Hacía un poco de fresco, pero la noche era realmente agradable.

—Está bien, sé que no ha sido lo más amable de nuestra parte. Pero tú te veías tan contento con Emma que en realidad no creímos que te importara.

Enarque una ceja.

—Básicamente me están ignorando ¿por qué me veo feliz?— no tenía ningún sentido.

—Está bien, no. Es por Cody. ¿De acuerdo?

Espera… ¿Qué?

—Continúa— la alenté.

—Sé que fue hace más de dos años lo suyo, pero se corrió el rumor de que se puso mal cuando descubrió que te gustaba Emma. Y no sé, creo que decidimos ignorarte como una forma de solidarizarnos con él. Aparte, si nos manteníamos en zonas de la casa alejadas de donde estabas tú, había menos posibilidades de que él llegara ahí y te viera con ella.

La verdad es que no había pensado en Cody desde que había conocido a Emma, ni siquiera por un segundo. Por lo que tampoco me había dado cuenta de que seguramente él también estaba en esa fiesta. Me estaba costando un poco asimilar el hecho de que mi ex y mi novia podían encontrarse en cualquier momento.

—Cuando hablas de "nosotros". ¿A quién te refieres?— pregunte.

—La mitad de las chicas, los hermanos del drama y creo que Ezequiel.

Eso podría explicar la actitud de Izzy. Pero decidí que eso no justificaba nada. Después de todo había sido culpa de Cody que termináramos.

—En cualquier caso, tú mejor que nadie deberías entender porque pasaron las cosas que pasaron. Y tú misma lo dijiste, ya han pasado más de dos años.

Cuando fui eliminado Izzy aún estaba enfrascada en su papel de "Cerebrila" o no sé qué, Owen seguía en la competencia y Eva… bueno, es Eva. Así que en realidad no tenía con quien hablar de toda la mierda que estaba pasando. Y creo que hubiera sobrevivido bastante bien así, pero Leshawna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me preguntó cómo me sentía y yo decidí que el tiempo que había pasado con ella gracias a Los Hermanos del Drama era suficiente para confiar un poco en ella y desahogarme.

—Creo que es exactamente por eso por lo que estoy haciendo esto— volví a enarcar una ceja, no creía lo que estaba diciendo—. Mira, _sé_ que Cody lo arruino en grande, lo sé porque yo hice lo mismo. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero el estado de mi relación con Harold en esos momentos no era muy diferente a la de ustedes, y básicamente yo hice lo mismo con Alejandro, que lo que él hizo con Gwen. Claro, la situación era diferente porque Alejandro me manipulo y todo eso, pero de todos modos yo me comporte como una idiota al creerle y olvidar que había un chico esperándome en casa.

Pero ¿sabes? Él me perdono, y finalmente acepte salir oficialmente con él. Y aunque mi papá sigue llamándolo: "El amiguito blanco y nerd de Leshawna". Debo decir que las cosas van bastante bien y soy feliz. Y no puedo evitar pensar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harold hubiera tenido un poquito de dignidad y hubiera hecho lo mismo que Noah? Beth y Lindsay hicieron cosas parecidas, y la solidaridad de género ayudo que se extendiera un poco más. Y Los Hermanos del Drama, son sus amigos. ¿En verdad nos puedes culpar por lo que estamos haciendo?

—Sí— respondí finalmente.

Leshawna suspiro mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—Sí te sirve de consuelo Cody no sabe nada.

Sí me servía de consuelo, pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera.

—¿Sabes que me serviría de consuelo? Qué fueran lindas con Emma, que la hicieran sentir bienvenida. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que paso con Cody, y en verdad es importante para mí… Y también me gustaría poder hablar con Cody.

Leshawna acepto y regresamos adentro. Me preocupe un poco al darme cuenta que Emma ya había salido del baño y estaba platicando aparentemente enojada con su hermana y la chica rubia del equipo que había permitido que Los Surfistas regresaran a la carrera.

—Tranquilo, yo hablo con ella— me dijo Leshawna mientras caminábamos hacia el lado contrario de la casa, hacia donde estaba Cody.

Él estaba sentado entre Lindsay y Beth mirando incómodamente a Brady mientras las chicas platicaban animadamente de un nuevo perfume. Lo compadecía.

—Nenas. ¿Ya conocen a Emma, la novia de Noah?— interrumpió su conversación Leshawna.

—¿No?— preguntó Lindsay, que parecía sentirse en medio de un examen.

—Exactamente. ¿Por qué no vamos a conocerla?— Leshawna tomo de la mano a las amigas y tiro de ellas para ponerlas de pie— Tu también, tesoro.

Brady entendió rápidamente que se refería a él, así que siguió a las chicas dejándonos a Cody y a mí solos.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Me senté en la silla al lado de él. Al parecer los cuatro habían estado apretados en dos sillas, lo que significa que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido escapar.

—No hemos hablado mucho desde que regresaste. ¿No?— intentó iniciar la conversación.

—Más bien nada— conteste.

—Cierto.

Silencio.

—Tengo novia.

—Lo sé, Emma, es bonita.

—Mucho.

Silencio.

—Oye…— dijo él.

—Escuche…— dije yo.

Él se rio.

Yo sonreí.

—Tú primero, de todos modos yo solo iba a decir tonterías— me dijo.

Respire profundo. Eso no iba a ser fácil.

—Escuche que… no estás muy… feliz por lo de Emma y yo.

Cody desvió la mirada.

—Oh… ¿Izzy te conto de nuestra conversación?

—En realidad no, me ha estado ignorando desde que se enteró que Emma y yo nos besamos.

—Tiene sentido, después de que salió el episodio en la televisión ella me marco y empezó a gritarme que si yo no hubiera sido tan… ¿qué palabras uso?... pantalones fáciles, tú no tendrías que estar besando mujeres en la televisión.

No me sorprendía exactamente.

—Discutimos un poco… y puede que me haya alterado— él continuo—. Izzy puede ser realmente cruel cuando se lo propone. ¿Sabes? Pero al final ambos nos disculpamos y creo que no me odia tanto. Pero no es que no esté feliz por tú relación con Emma, es solo que me tomo un poquito por sorpresa. Podemos seguir siendo amigos. ¿Verdad?

Me miro de esa forma que hacía que uno se olvidase que técnicamente ya era un adulto. Y yo sabía que no le podía negar nada.

—Estaba pensando, tú tampoco has hablado con ella. Y honestamente la única razón por la que quería venir a esta fiesta es porque quería presentarle a mis amigos del show, así que…

Al final no pude presentarlos porque llego Sierra a hacer cosas de Sierra. Así que regrese con mi maravillosa novia solo, pero contento por haber aclarado las cosas aunque sea un poco.

Emma estaba un poco molesta conmigo porque creía que la estaba engañando con Leshawna, aunque después de hablar con ella y que le señalara cuál era su novio se dio cuenta de que no tenía tan buenos gustos (sus palabras, con las que estoy de acuerdo). Pero se había llevado bien con las chicas, aunque la que parecía encantada era su hermana.

Un rato después descubrí que Eva estaba borracha. No era la única en realidad, pero me sorprendía de ella.

—Hay que buscar con quien dejarla y luego irnos de aquí, no quiero que Kitty sea la siguiente— le comente a Emma, cuya hermana iba por el mismo camino.

—¡Oye! Ya soy una adulta— reclamo ella mientras rellenaba su vaso de un extraño líquido rosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo— acepto mi novia.

Entonces la música se apagó repentinamente y Geoff, que estaba parado en un banquito, empezó a golpear un vaso con una cuchara.

—Viejos, sé que ya es tarde y algunos de ustedes ya se quieren ir. No entiendo porque, ya que la fiesta apenas está comenzando.

Voltee a ver a Duncan que estaba acostado en las escaleras con la cara toda rayada. Sí claro, apenas comenzando.

—Pero antes que se vayan hay algo muy importante que quiero hacer— continuó el anfitrión mientras saltaba del banco y estiraba una mano hacia su novia, que estaba recargada en la barra al lado de Gwen—. Bridgette. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El chico de las fiestas se hinco y saco un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. La surfista se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras soltaba un gritito.

—Oh por Dios Geoff. Sí, sí, sí, sí.

Beso, abrazo, aplausos. Una hora más en la fiesta mientras todos los asistentes se acercaban a cumplir con el protocolo. Geoff invitando a todos a la boda sin consultar antes a la novia.

No diré que no estaba feliz por ellos, porque lo estaba. Pero una parte de mí no podía evitar compararlos con mis padres. Y aunque no pensaba que Geoff en realidad tuviera mucho futuro, iba a ser bastante triste que Bridgette no terminara la universidad.

Al final Kitty también termino borracha. Y como no tenía idea donde vivía Eva, tuve que confiar en Justin que traía una camioneta y se iba a llevar a las personas que en peor estado estaban a su casa. No me encantaba la idea, porque no me encanta Justin, pero Trent, Cody, Duncan y Courtney también irían, así que decidí que no podía estar tan mal.

En el camino para regresar a Kitty y Emma a su casa me sentía más confiado. Era el único 100% sobrio en el coche, así que los tapetes de la camioneta de la mamá de Owen agradecieron que manejara lento.

-0-0-0-

Salir con Emma era _MUY_ diferente a salir con Cody. No solo porque ella era una chica.

Lo más doloroso de todo es que los videojuegos no tenían lugar en nuestra relación, pero en general me sentía mucho más presionado. Cada quince días pasaba casi siete horas en el transporte público para pasar el fin de semana con ella en su universidad. Y como su compañera de cuarto no estaba de acuerdo con que durmiera en el piso de su habitación, tenía que pasar las noches con _Duncan_ que también estudiaba ahí. Claro que tenía otras opciones, Marley también estudiaba ahí, pero su habitación estaba del otro lado del campus y la verdad es que a Emma no le hacía mucha gracia que pasara la noche con ella. Y claro, estaba Alejandro, que ni en mis más espantosas pesadillas sería una opción.

Después de ver lo demacrado que me dejaban esos viajes Eva se ofreció a prestarme su coche para que pudiera ir más rápido. Pero la verdad es que considerando a la velocidad a la que manejaba probablemente no me ahorraría más de cuarenta minutos, y terminaría más cansado que en el transporte público donde al menos podía dormir. No juzgaba a Emma por no ser ella la que hiciera los viajes, estaba empezando su cuarto año en la carrera de derecho y los estudios parecían estar matándola viva. Había veces que solo nos daba tiempo para besarnos y platicar un rato, porque el resto del tiempo me la pasaba ayudándola con su tarea.

Esa era otra gran diferencia comparada con mi relación con Cody; los besos. Había mucho más de eso con Emma, y también había otras cosas dentro del plan físico que jamás se me habría ocurrido intentar antes. Todo era tan extraño, tan embriagante.

Aun así las cosas empezaron a perder su chispa. Cada vez me molestaba un poco más esa actitud tan… egoísta de Emma. O que no dejara de compararme con su ex novio (sé que sonara hipócrita, considerando lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento) y lo celosa que podía ser de vez en cuando. Ella tampoco estaba tan contenta con algunas cosas mías. Se quejaba de que era muy flojo, sarcástico y que le dedicaba demasiado tiempo a mis hobbies (libros, videojuegos, etc.). Aun así, hacíamos que funcionara.

Algo que también cambio cuando empecé a salir con Emma es que deje de ir a Reality Shows con Owen. Entre la escuela, el trabajo y Emma ya no tenía tiempo. Eso no era algo malo en realidad, extrañaba un poco a Owen, pero la verdad es que ya no ser tan famoso me hacía la vida un poquito más fácil.

Las cosas con Izzy y Eva se volvieron un poco más frías, pero mucho tenía que ver que sus carreras también les demandaban más que antes. Y Eva tenía novio. Aun así nuestra amistad salió relativamente bien librada de toda la situación. El que Izzy volviera a hablarme fue un alivio.

Nolan no dejaba de hacerme bromas sobre que ya me habían atado una soga al cuello y, aunque tenía un poco de miedo de que mi nuevo estatus de sexual afectara nuestra amistad, Rosalie y yo seguimos pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Y así fue pasando la vida hasta que las vacaciones de invierno llegaron, y con ellas la boda de Geoff y Bridgette.

-0-0-0-

Emma llevaba un bonito vestido rojo con los hombros descubiertos que la hacía ver radiante, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo había cambiado de la forma en la que me hechizaba antes.

La ceremonia fue en la playa, y fue bastante clásica y tierna. Nada del otro mundo. De ahí todos nos movimos al salón del hotel donde sería la fiesta, que prometía ser mucho más loca. Emma se enojó bastante al descubrir que Kitty estaría en una mesa diferente, pero Carrie le prometo que se aseguraría de que se portara bien, lo que la relajo un poco. En nuestra mesa estaban los reyes de la maldad (Alejandro y Heather), las gemelas locas (Katie y Sadie), Ezequiel, Harold y Eva. Me sentía en la mesa de los renegados.

La cena no fue tan mal como podría haber ido. Brody y una prima de Bridgette dieron un discurso que hizo que algunos (Katie y Sadie de mi mesa) lloraran. La comida se dividió en platillo vegetariano para las mujeres y carnívoro para los hombres. De algún modo (Eva quería carne), yo termine con el menú vegetariano.

Entonces hubo dos primeros bailes: un vals clásico y una canción que gritaba había sido escogida por Geoff. Después de eso en verdad empezó la fiesta.

Emma y yo intentamos platicar al inicio, pero la música estaba muy fuerte y finalmente nos rendimos. Nuestra mesa se vació rápidamente en vista de que la mayoría se pararon a bailar. Dejándonos a Ezequiel, Eva, Emma y yo solos. Hasta que Izzy fue por su mejor amiga para obligarla a salir a la pista y quedamos solo tres. Supuse que en un ambiente así no era tan gay bailar, así que estaba por invitar a mi novia a hacerlo hasta que ella noto que Kitty bailaba con Trent.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de ese tipo?— me pregunto a gritos por encima de la música.

—No es tan malo, solo mortalmente aburrido— conteste.

—¿Qué dijiste? Solo escuche que no era tan malo.

—¡Es un cliché! ¡Pero no te preocupes, tratara a Kitty bien!

Ella pareció pensárselo un poco.

—¿No es muy viejo para ella?

Yo me reí. Kitty estaba a menos de un mes de cumplir diecinueve, Trent acababa de cumplir veinte.

—Cariño, tú me llevas más.

Eso era cierto. Emma era dos años y medio mayor que yo. Aunque no es como si eso en verdad importara.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero tomados de las manos, un rato más. Hasta que Beth llego sonriente a nuestra mesa.

—Noah. ¿Bailas conmigo?

Como no encontré una buena razón para decir que no, acepte y me moví con ella a la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué no vino Brady?— le pregunte.

—Tenía un trabajo de modelaje— me contesto a gritos, para que pudiera escucharla.

—¿Ustedes dos tienen problemas?

—No— contestó riendo—. En realidad creo que nunca habíamos ido tan en serio.

Bailamos esa y la siguiente canción juntos. Entonces decidí que ya había dejado a Emma sola el suficiente tiempo y regrese con ella. Estaba molesta.

—¿Por qué bailas con ella y no conmigo?— me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—No sabía que querías bailar.

—Creí que no sabías bailar, pero ya vi que lo haces bastante bien— se cruzó de brazos y miro para otro lado, pero yo la tome de la barbilla e hice que me mirara.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Ella dijo que sí.

Luego se lanzó el ramo, que gano una de las primas de Bridgette que, no había sido dama de honor. Y la liga la atrapo Justin. Lo que significó que la mitad de las mujeres (solteras o no) empezaran a rondarlo por el resto de la noche asegurándole que si era con él estaban listas para cazarse. Él lo disfruto al inicio, pero termino escondido debajo de nuestra mesa porque Eva era lo suficientemente aterradora para ahuyentar a todas las demás. Fue divertido.

El resto de la noche me la pase bien. Pero llego un punto en el que Emma y yo decidimos que ya era hora de ir a nuestra habitación de hotel. Kitty se quedaría con Katie, Sadie y Beth, y Owen con Dj, Brody y Duncan (que habían sido los padrinos), así que teníamos la habitación para nosotros solos.

No me di mucha cuenta de lo que implicaba hasta que los besos se volvieron mucho más intensos de lo que estábamos acostumbrados y Emma, que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, y se había quitado el vestido

—¡Espera!— exclame mientras me sentaba, lo que hizo que ella se fuera para atrás y me mirara molesta— Yo… no traigo condones.

En esta ocasión mi madre ni siquiera me los había ofrecido, y yo no había pensado que los iba a necesitar. El rostro de ella se relajó y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te preocupes, yo traigo.

Se iba a poner de pie para ir por ellos pero yo la tome de la mano impidiendo que se fuera.

—Emma yo…— la mire a los ojos, seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida— No estoy listo.

Su rostro mostro una inmensa desilusión y yo me sentí abatido. Pero era verdad, no lo estaba.

—Hay veces que olvido que soy tú primera novia— dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de mí con un suspiro, sin mirarme a los ojos—. Siempre me he preguntado. ¿Cómo alguien como tú pudo estar solo tanto tiempo? Digo, quizás no una novia formal, pero al menos alguien con quien… tú sabes, intimar de vez en cuando.

—¿Tú… ya no eres… virgen?— le pregunté, seguramente estaba completamente rojo.

Ella me miro sorprendida. No puedo creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes.

—¿Tú creías…? Oh Noah… No sabía que fueras tan niño.

En esos momentos no sabía si sentirme ofendido, cohibido o humillado. Claro que Emma no era virgen, así como tampoco lo eran ni Bridgette ni Geoff, ni más de la mitad del elenco de Drama Total. Y ni hablar de los de Carrera Alucinante. ¿Eva e Izzy aún serán vírgenes? ¿Y Cody?

—Lo siento. No quería que sonara así— dijo Emma de repente, al parecer consiente de cómo me sentía—. Sí, bueno, deje de hacerlo hace ya unos años.

—¿Con cuántos…?

—Dos. ¿Está bien? No me siento cómoda hablando de esto cuando tú no tienes historial que contar.

—Lo siento.

Los dos estábamos sentados en la orilla de la cama, con las piernas colgando y evitando mirarnos. Eso era tan incómodo.

—¿Pero es enserio? ¿Ni una amiga con derechos? ¿Nada?— me preguntó ella.

—Un amigo, en realidad— le confesé.

Ella, que hasta ese momento se había estado removiendo nerviosamente, se quedó de piedra.

—¿Disculpa?

—Una vez tuve, algo así como un amigo con derechos. En realidad con trabajo nos besábamos, así que no estoy muy seguro de que cuente. Lo que si es que nos tratábamos… diferente, a como se tratan los que son solo amigos. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Un amigo, no una amiga?

—¿Tú creías? Oh, Emma. No pensé que fuera tan difícil de notar— comente divertido.

—¡No es gracioso!

—¿No?— pregunte y ella me miro de una forma de la que Eva se sentiría orgullosa, eso borro mi sonrisa— Está bien, también me gustan los hombres. ¿Eso qué importa?

—¿Cómo que qué importa?— se puso de pie y agarro su suéter de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama— Y yo que pensaba que de la que me tenía que preocupar era de Izzy.

Emma intento irse, pero yo la agarre de la muñeca e hice que se detuviera.

—¿De qué hablas Emma? Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nadie.

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que Owen no es gay?

Me quede congelado, y casi la dejo ir, pero al final pude agarrarla de nuevo.

—Es bisexual. Pero está en el closet, no se supone que yo lo sepa— le dije.

—Ah. ¿Entonces no se supone que sepas la orientación sexual de tú amante?

Espera. ¿Qué?

—Owen y yo solo somos amigos. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esta esa chica, de mi clase de latín. Ella sigue todos los blogs de Sierra y algunos otros de Drama Total. Cuando empezamos a salir me advirtió que yo solo era una tapadera, me dijo que tú salías con Owen. Y tú acabas de admitir que también te gustan los hombres. ¿Entonces eso significa que era cierto? ¿Yo soy solo una tapadera? ¿Es por eso que no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Ella empezó a llorar y yo la atraje hacia mis brazos y la apreté con fuerza. Jugaba con su cabello como sabía que a ella la relajaba mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo importante que era para mí y como nunca sería capaz de engañarla.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados en la cama, ella en ropa interior y yo completamente vestido. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, ella se había ido.

-0-0-0-

El siguiente par de semanas fueron especialmente duras para mí. No sabía nada de Emma, Kutta estaba muy enfermo y Devansh (el cuarto de mis hermanos) había regresado a la casa porque tenía problemas con su esposa. Luego, el novio de Eva corto con ella y yo no podía evitar sentir que sería el siguiente. Me pasaba los días matando el tiempo, intentando estudiar y acomplejándome en la casa de Marley que ya se había rendido en intentar animarme.

Entonces Emma me contacto, y me cito en una cafetería a la mitad del camino entre su casa a la mía. Marley me llevo en coche hasta ahí, porque yo estaba demasiado nervioso como para manejar y no quería estar solo después de que todo pasara. Mi mejor amiga me dijo que me vería en la librería que estaba enfrente y yo entre a la cafetería donde ya me esperaba Emma. A diferencia de mí ella no parecía nerviosa, solo cansada.

—Hola.

—Hola… Mira Noah, sé que he sido una pésima novia últimamente.

—No te voy a mentir, lo has sido.

—Es solo que tenía que pensar en todo lo que paso esa noche.

Estire una mano para tomar la suya, ella no la aparto.

—Emma, si es por lo del… sexo. No es que no quiera que lo hagamos, solo no estaba listo esa noche. Pero eres la única persona, hombre o mujer, con la que me imagino haciéndolo.

Ella miro a otro lado, pero no soltó mi mano.

—Yo perdí mi virginidad con Jake, creo que es por eso que tarde tanto en superarlo. Después de algo así uno espera que tú relación dure toda la vida— me confesó—. Después de que terminamos yo me pelee con el amor, con los hombres, con el sexo… Y no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Me esforcé mucho por no apartarme de ella, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que poco a poco iba invadiendo todo.

—Noah. Esto no está funcionando.

—No… Emma… Si es porque también me gustan los hombres…

No tengo idea que pensaba decir, no es como si yo pudiera controlar eso.

—No Noah, no es por eso. Has sido un gran novio, y me gustas muchísimo. Pero estas tan lejos… estamos tan lejos, y yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Tengo tanto miedo de que tú te aburras de mí, o de que yo arruine las cosas. Y siempre tengo tanto miedo de que me engañes, con quien sea— abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella no me lo permitió—. No digo que te crea capaz de hacerlo, porque sé que no. Pero eso no hace menos difícil todo. Sé lo cansado que es para ti hacer el viaje cada quince días, y tener que pasar la noche con una persona que ni siquiera te agrada, y te lo agradezco, en serio. Pero esta relación solo se sigue deteriorando, y tengo miedo de que si no terminamos ahora, cuando llegue el momento, va ser mucho más dolorozo para ambos.

Quería decirle algo. Que la amaba, que no me dejara. Cualquier cosa. Que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto para ambos.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Marlene y seré su mesera el día de hoy. ¿Ya puedo tomar su orden?

Emma se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Se feliz Noah. No me importa si es con Owen, Izzy… tú amiga la que también va a mi universidad… o solo. Tú simplemente se feliz.

Soltó mi mano y se fue, sin mirar atrás. Yo no trate de detenerla.

—¿Señorita? ¡Señorita! ¿Necesitan más tiempo para pensar? ¿Qué paso?— preguntó la mesera confundida.

—No, ya tomamos una decisión— le dije yo.

Saque un dólar de mi bolsillo y se lo di "por las molestias". Camine a la librería de enfrente y deje que Marley me comprar un libro para consolarme, porque un libro gratis nunca está de más.

Esa misma noche Devansh regreso con su esposa, y tres días después Kutta, mi compañero desde que era un niño, murió.

-0-0-0-

Hoy termino mi cuarto semestre de la universidad. Y si bien fue cansado, lo sentí mucho más sencillo que el anterior. Ya no recibo tantas propinas en el Starbucks, pero Vicky me organizó una firma de autógrafos y las cosas salieron bastante bien.

Paridhi será la primera de mis hermanas en casarse. Pero prometió que terminaría la universidad aunque tuviera que hacerlo en línea, en verdad tengo esperanzas en ella. Geoff y Bridgette recientemente anunciaron que están esperando un hijo, justo como me lo temía. Yo tengo veinte años, ya estoy viejo.

Izzy y yo vamos a ir a ver a Owen porque al parecer recientemente termino con su pareja (no estamos muy seguros si era un él o una ella). Y como Izzy es una buena prometida, tiene que ir a animar a su hombre. Eva no nos acompaña en esta ocasión, al parecer tiene asuntos más importantes que atender (no me da muy buena espina, pero ella se ve feliz, así que supongo que lo dejare pasar), pero nos presta su coche. Yo manejo, porque aprecio mi vida y sé que Izzy es un peligro en el volante.

Cuando llegamos Dj está empacando sus cosas, pero nos dice que Owen se siente mucho mejor gracias a que Sierra le llevo mucha comida y ahorita están en la azotea. Así que me trago todo mi despreció hacia Sierra por el bien de mi amigo y paso el día con ella, Owen, Cody (que al parecer tenía también algo que ver)e Izzy comiendo comida chatarra y haciendo chistes malos. Y como al parecer eso es todo lo que necesita Owen para vivir, creo que oficialmente soy la persona más dolida por su última ruptura del grupo, lo que es patético considerando que paso hace seis meses y porque creo que Cody rompió hace un mes con una chica (aunque hasta donde sé solo duraron una semana, así que tampoco cuenta mucho).

Lo único que me consuela es que Sierra definitivamente es el segundo lugar, y considerando que su última relación fue con Cody y esta termino hace año y medio, es algo bastante patético. De hecho, cada vez que se cumple un mes de su rompimiento, ella llena la habitación de Coy con flores (antes eran chocolates, pero al parecer Cody ahora entiende que estos pueden matarlo y medio los dejo) que acomoda de tal manera que digan: "¿Lo volvemos a intentar?" o una tontería por el estilo.

Al llegar la noche Sierra e Izzy se quedan a dormir en la habitación de Owen, en vista de que Dj probablemente ya está en su casa. Yo me voy a la habitación de Tyler y Cody.

—Puedes dormir en la cama de Tyler, si quieres. Él se fue hoy por la mañana con todas sus cosas, pero te prestare cobijas.

Asiento.

Ya es muy tarde cuando finalmente nos acostamos. Estamos a oscuras, él en su cama y yo en la de Tyler, pero ambos volteando a ver al otro.

—¿Extrañas a Emma?— me pregunta.

—Mucho. ¿Tú extrañas a…? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sadie, pero no la Sadie que conoces. Y no, era bonita pero bastante aburrida. De hecho creo que _esa_ Sadie es mucho más interesante que con la que anduve. De todos modos solo salía conmigo porque es fan de Los Hermanos del Drama, pero la verdad es que prefería a Justin.

Yo sonrío.

—Siempre prefieren a Justin.

Guardamos silencio un rato, un silencio cómodo. Ninguno de nosotros está listo para dormir aún.

—¿Ya te enteraste lo de Beth? Al parecer ahora Brady le dio un anillo real, en verdad se van a casar.

—Uno creería que aprenderían de lo que paso con Geoff y Bridgette, pero las personas insisten en casarse jóvenes— comento—. Pero supongo que está bien. Él le lleva regalando un anillo de caramelo cada mes desde que empezaron a salir.

—Lo sé. Las damas van a ser Katie, Sadie, una amiga de la universidad de Beth y obviamente Lindsay, que será la de honor. De los padrinos solo conozco a Tyler.

Me sorprende un poco todo lo que Cody sabe sobre los planes de la boda. Pero creo que después de Sierra Beth es su mejor amiga. En realidad es posible que Beth sea su verdadera mejor amiga, pero no se lo diga a Sierra para no herir sus sentimientos.

—Sierra dice que en su blog las apuestas son de que Alejandro y Heather serán los siguientes.

—Y yo que tenía esperanzas en que fuera Ezequiel— comento sarcásticamente.

—Y yo que esperaba que fuéramos nosotros.

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que está bromeando. Y probablemente solo lo hago porque se está riendo bastante fuerte. Guardamos silencio un rato, aunque ahora no es tan cómodo no dejamos de vernos.

—Buenas noches Cody.

—Buenas noches Noah.

Me doy la vuelta para dormir, pero no puedo hacerlo. A mi mente regresan una y otra vez recuerdos del beso en la oreja con Cody, de mi primer beso con Emma, de la primera vez que compartí habitación Cody, de la única vez que lo hice con Emma, y sobre todo de la conversación que Cody y yo tuvimos en la zona de carga del avión de Gira Mundial.

Creo que ha pasado como una hora desde que nos deseamos las buenas noches cuando Cody se mueve de su cama a la de Tyler con su Emú de peluche en la mano (supongo que hay cosas que no cambian).

—Si de todos modos ibamos a terminar durmiendo juntos, podríamos haberlo hecho en tú cama— le digo.

—Cállate, se supone que estas dormido— me contesta mientras pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Nuestros cuerpos se reconocen, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizan. El sentimiento que me invade no se parece en nada al que sentía cuando estaba con Emma, pero me gusta. Dormir en la misma cama que Cody se siente increíblemente familiar, increíblemente correcto. Él se queda dormido casi inmediatamente, lo sé por la forma en que su pecho se mueve.

—Sí, yo también tengo esperanza en que lo seamos— murmuro, y entonces también me quedo dormido.

 _Llevo escribiendo desde las dos de la tarde, solo tomando descansos para comer, hacer del baño y atender a mis perros. Pero finalmente está aquí. He terminado este proyecto. Deje un pedacito de mi alma aquí, así que espero y le haya gustado al menos a un par de personas. Desde que vi "Carrera Alucinante" fue muy obvio para mí que Noah era gris-asexual birromantico y, al ver que nadie compartía mi opinión, quise reflejarlo en un fanfic. No espero convencerlos de lo mismo, pero espero que entiendan porque me hice de esa idea. También espero no haber hecho mucho Ooc a ningún personaje y haber ayudado a que el mundo conociera un poco más de todo este espectro sexual tan ignorado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
